Could I have ever understood you ?
by CestPasDuBaudelaire
Summary: Parfois, de manière totalement aléatoire, à une époque et dans un lieu précis, plusieurs esprits exceptionnels se rencontrent. C'est le cas, cette année à l'Académie Doyle. OU Que se serait-il passé si Sherlock, avant d'avoir véritablement choisi le côté des anges, avait rencontré Hannibal, quand celui-ci n'avait pas encore fini de parfaire son costume d'être humain ?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMERS :** Je ne possède évidemment rien, les deux univers dans lesquels cette histoire prend place étant la création de Bryan Fuller et Steven Moffat

 **BLA BLA DE L'AUTEURE :** Je ne sais pas trop où cette histoire va nous mener. Enfin si, en terme de scénario, je sais exactement puisque tout est écrit, mais je ne sais pas trop quel est le potentiel de cette histoire. Alors voilà, j'ai huit chapitres en réserve, mais, à la rigueur, je pourrais transformer cette histoire en OS, à vous de voir.

Mais pour l'instant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :

 **ENJOY !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : How do you feel about the violin ?**

* * *

« **Reste en dehors des problèmes, autant que possible. Ne fait pas d'expérience personnelle avec le matériel de chimie. Ne joue pas au plus intelligent avec les professeurs. Et essaye de ne pas insulter tes pairs. Au moins pendant la première semaine.** »

Sherlock n'esquissa pas le moindre geste pour indiquer à son frère qu'il avait compris. Mycroft attendit quelques secondes, observant le visage du plus jeune dans l'inquiétude d'y lire quelque intention malhonnête puis renonça, se laissant aller sur le dossier du siège en cuir. Quand Sherlock entendit le soupir du conducteur, il sut que la conversation à sens unique était terminée et il sortit de la voiture. Sans un regard en arrière, le jeune homme se dirigea vers le coffre de la BMW, cadeau du gouvernement, hissa sa lourde valise hors du véhicule et la laissa retomber sur la terre couverte de graviers. Mycroft ne sortit pas de l'habitacle, à la grande satisfaction de son petit frère qui, oubliant volontairement l'étape des "au revoir", tourna les talons et suivit le chemin qui montait en pente douce vers l'Académie Privée A.C. Doyle, tirant son bagage derrière lui. Il entendit vaguement le bruit caractéristique d'un crissement de pneu mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Tout le bonheur qu'il pouvait ressentir à l'idée de s'éloigner de son frère était annulé par la perspective de la longue année qui l'attendait.

L'Académie Doyle était une école privée réputée d'Angleterre. Elle accueillait les rejetons de l'élite du pays, voire du monde. Se côtoyaient ici enfants de diplomates, d'ambassadeurs, de célébrités en tout genre, pour peu qu'ils aient suffisamment d'argent pour couvrir les frais d'inscription (auxquels venait toujours s'ajouter une généreuse donation) ou qu'ils aient suffisamment de prestige pour que ce dernier vienne dorer davantage le blason de l'école déjà éblouissant. Et les élèves les plus appréciés étaient ceux qui avaient les deux. Sherlock ne faisait pas partie de ceux-là, seul son nom lui avait ouvert les portes. Il était là en tant que petit frère de Mycroft Holmes, ancien élève et peut-être le seul à être entré dans cet établissement sans argent ni parent. En effet, l'ainé des Holmes avait pu décrocher une place simplement due à ses exploits de jeunesse dans divers domaines qui l'avaient propulsé au rang de Grand Espoir de la nation britannique. Espoir satisfait, d'ailleurs, puisqu'aujourd'hui, avant même ses vingt-cinq ans, il occupait l'un des postes les plus importants au sein du gouvernement de ce pays.

Sherlock ne s'était jamais donné la peine de se lancer vers de pareils objectifs mais son frère avait ouvert la voie et le plus jeune avait aujourd'hui sa place dans cette école huppée. Non qu'il en soit ravi. Il détestait même cet endroit. Il avait l'impression de sacrifier des années de sa vie, entouré d'idiots. Il n'y avait dans cet établissement que deux catégories de personne. Les Mycroft, qui avait bien conscience de leur importance et de leur place au sein de la société et dont l'égo n'avait d'égal que l'ambition. Et les fils-à-papa qui n'étaient là, semble-t-il, que pour jeter l'argent par les fenêtres et qui, ayant déjà leur avenir assuré dans la boite de papa, passaient l'année à courir après la popularité et à tyranniser les plus fragiles ou les plus différents. Encore une fois, Sherlock ne correspondait à aucun des deux profils. Il était là parce qu'il n'avait pas de raison d'être ailleurs, bien que rien de ce que l'école avait à offrir ne l'intéressait. Il passait juste les années, jugeant inutile de gaspiller son énergie à entrer en guerre contre ses parents ou son frère.

« **Salut, l'taré.** »

Sherlock ignora sans grande difficulté l'idiot qui venait de passer devant lui et continua son chemin à travers le hall, slalomant au milieu de la nuée d'élèves qui venaient d'arriver pour la rentrée. Exceptionnellement pour le premier jour, le secrétariat, normalement situé dans un petit bureau de l'aile administrative, avait été délocalisé dans la cafétéria afin de pouvoir mieux endiguer le flot de nouveaux venus. C'était là que Sherlock se dirigeait, s'arrêtant derrière la queue d'uniforme noir. Il patienta quelques minutes avant de pouvoir faire face à Mme Vakner, directrice adjointe, qui venait donner un coup de main aux secrétaires débordées.

« **Ah, Monsieur Holmes** , fit-elle les lèvres pincées **.** »

Ce n'était pas le grand amour entre ces deux-là. Le comportement de Sherlock exaspérait la femme qui avait tenté de le renvoyer à de nombreuses reprises. Mais, depuis que Mycroft avait pris ses quartiers au gouvernement et aidait la reine à choisir ses chapeaux, le benjamin de la famille était, pour ainsi dire, intouchable. Tant qu'il ne tuait personne, rien ne pouvait le faire expulser. Et encore, ceux qui avaient connu l'ainé Holmes n'avait aucun mal à penser qu'il pouvait aisément couvrir un meurtre lors de sa pause repas.

« **Voici votre emploi du temps et une copie du règlement intérieur de l'établissement. Essayez de le lire, cette année. Vous pourrez aller chercher vos livres à la bibliothèque.** »

L'élève saisit négligemment les papiers qu'on lui tendait mais fut interrompu alors qu'il se retournait.

« **Monsieur Holmes. L'uniforme n'est pas facultatif. N'aller pas vous dégoter une retenue le premier jour.** »

Le sourcil levé de l'élève en disait long sur l'efficacité de la menace. Sans attendre de réponse de la part de la directrice adjointe, Sherlock tourna les talons et quitta la salle bondée. Il décida de poser ses affaires encombrantes avant d'aller chercher les manuels pour cette année. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son emploi du temps et trouva l'information qu'il désirait. En dessous de son prénom étaient indiqués sa classe et le numéro de sa chambre. 221. Il remonta donc le courant des élèves pressés et surexcités pour se diriger vers le bâtiment de l'internat. Il monta péniblement sa valise jusqu'au deuxième étage et s'arrêta devant la chambre 21. Il tourna la poignée et fit pivoter la porte pour découvrir une pièce déserte. Il y avait deux lits, deux armoires, deux bureaux, comme dans n'importe quelle autre chambre de l'Académie Conan Doyle mais son camarade de chambre n'était de toute évidence pas encore arrivé. Avant d'entrer, Sherlock jeta un regard au petit panneau à droite de la porte en bois.

 _221_

 _HOLMES Sherlock – LECTER Hannibal_

Sherlock était convaincu que ce dénommé Lecter Hannibal n'était pas là l'année dernière. C'était assez rare que des élèves arrivent en cours de cycle. Sherlock, comme son camarade de chambre, était en deuxième année de lycée. Hors, statistiquement, la quasi-totalité des premières inscriptions à l'Académie concernaient la première année de Lycée ou la première année de Collège.

Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant à ce que cela lui apprenait de son futur camarade de chambre. Il pouvait y avoir plusieurs explications à une arrivée en cour de cycle. La première, un déménagement de la famille mais cela était peu probable. En effet, l'Académie Conan Doyle étant un internat duquel on ne revenait que pour certaines vacances, personne n'inscrivait son enfant ici pour le rapprocher. Si vraiment ils avaient fait changer d'école leur fils sous prétexte qu'ils déménageaient, ces parents ne l'auraient pas placé dans un internat de ce genre. La deuxième possibilité était que Lecter était précédemment scolarisé dans une école moins prestigieuse et qu'un changement social ou financier de ses parents lui ait ouvert les portes de cette école. C'était envisageable, mais nettement moins probable que la dernière solution : Lecter avait été viré de son précédent établissement et c'était pourquoi il avait dû en trouver un nouveau en cour de cycle. Sherlock songea qu'avec un peu de chance, le garçon serait un peu moins ennuyeux que la moyenne.

Laissant là ses déductions, le jeune homme entra dans la chambre et posa sa valise au pied d'un des deux lits. Il ressortit ensuite et, après avoir refermé la porte derrière-lui, se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il y avait un peu moins de monde que dans la cafétéria mais c'était tout de même difficile de se déplacer. Il parvint finalement à atteindre le centre de la foule, offrit un rapide hochement de tête au documentaliste qui était pratiquement la seule personne ici avait laquelle il entretenait des relations cordiales et parvint à recueillir les différents ouvrages qui le concernait. Il s'extirpa ensuite bien vite de l'endroit pour regagner la solitude relative de sa chambre. Toujours aucune trace d'un deuxième garçon. Sherlock déposa pêle-mêle ses livres idiots sur la table et ouvrit sa valise en grand. Il sortit avec un peu d'humeur son ridicule uniforme et commença à l'enfiler. Il s'agissait d'une chemise blanche, d'un pull avec en col en « V » gris clair accompagné de liserés jaunes, un cravate de ces deux couleurs et enfin, une veste ainsi qu'un pantalon de costume noirs. L'élève enfila le pantalon et la chemise, et compléta sa tenue par la cravate à peine nouée qui reposait négligemment autour de son coup. Il ignora royalement la veste et le pull et quitta la chambre pour rallier l'une des multiples salles de réunion de l'établissement, où se tenait le rassemblement de début d'année. Il était déjà un peu en retard mais cela ne suffit pas à lui faire presser le pas. A l'inverse, il savoura l'ambiance des couloirs de plus en plus désert, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive enfin devant la salle dédiée aux premières. Il ouvrit la porte sans plus de cérémonie, ignorant le regard réprobateur du professeur qui fut interrompu au milieu de son discours, et se laissa négligemment tomber sur un siège un peu en retrait.

Alors que des adultes venaient à tour de rôle pour débiter d'ennuyeux discours, Sherlock regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait qu'un nouveau visage. Cela devait être le fameux Hannibal Lecter. Il était petit, avec de cours cheveux blond et des yeux très doux qui cachaient mal son anxiété. Il se tenait un peu à l'écart mais moins que Sherlock ce qui signifiait deux choses, premièrement, il n'était pas très à l'aise avec le principe de socialisation, deuxièmement, il ne voulait pas se mettre à l'écart et espérait de toute évidence se faire des amis ici. Son costume qui n'avait pas été fait sur mesure indiquait qu'il n'était pas là grâce à son argent, on pouvait donc supposer qu'il était là grâce à son nom.

Quelque chose clochait avec lui. Il ne correspondait pas du tout au profil d'élève qui se ferait renvoyer d'un établissement. Sa timidité, son sourire facile, son écoute polie, cela ne collait pas. Trois possibilités, alors. Soit il était très doué pour cacher son jeu, soit Hannibal n'avait pas été renvoyé mais avait simplement des parents qui avaient augmenté subitement leur rang social, soit il y avait un autre nouveau. Soit Sherlock s'était trompé dans ses déductions. Ce qui n'arrivait pas. Il passa le reste de l'après-midi à observer le blond, essayant de deviner quelques informations. Depuis le début de la réunion, il n'avait réussi qu'à glaner un ou deux détails. Le garçon s'appelait James ou John Watson, il avait des parents médecins, sa mère avait une petite grippe mais ce n'était rien d'inquiétant selon son père, il avait un frère qui venait juste de larguer sa petite amie et qui avait des problèmes d'alcool, il était plus doué qu'il en avait l'air en sport et désirait entrer dans l'équipe de rugby de l'école. Rien que de très évident. S'il avait à présent la preuve que ce garçon n'était pas Hannibal, il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il venait d'arriver en milieu de cycle ce qui, en langage Sherlockien, était une défaite. Voire une forme déguisée d'humiliation. Mais cela eut au moins l'avantage de lui faire passer le temps et la fin de la réunion arriva plus tôt que prévu. C'est avec une joie toute relative que Sherlock se glissa entre les élèves pour quitter la salle, mais, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de traverser la distance qui le séparait de la porte, un garçon lui bloqua le chemin.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, le taré ?** »

Sherlock croisa le regard d'Anderson et il soupira. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de perdre son temps avec cet idiot. De tous les tyrans que le dernier des Holmes avait réussi à se mettre à dos depuis qu'il était ici, son vis-à-vis était loin d'être le pire mais il était certainement le plus irritant. Il était agaçant sans être véritablement dangereux. Juste ridicule, en réalité. Bien qu'Anderson voulait se donner des airs de mec cool et décontracté, il était évident qu'il appartenait à la catégorie Mycroft et que jamais il ne mettrait sa scolarité en danger pour quelques raisons que ce soit. De plus, il ne ferait rien ici, au milieu des professeurs, seul. Alors Sherlock l'ignora et le doubla par la droite. Mais Anderson lui saisit le bras pour l'arrêter.

« **Je t'ai posé une question, le taré ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu n'as toujours pas compris que personne ne voulait de toi ici ? Et dire que tu te crois intelligent.**

- **Anderson, Anderson. On ne t'a jamais appris à ne pas t'en prendre aux plus forts que toi. Ne soit pas ridicule, tous les deux, on sait bien que tu ne feras rien, que tu n'es pas assez courageux pour passer à l'action. Alors arrête de me faire perdre mon temps, idiot.** »

Sherlock allait continuer son chemin mais Anderson raffermit sa prise sur son bras, la rendant presque douloureuse. Il se pencha vers l'autre garçon et lui souffla à l'oreille :

« **Crois-moi, cette année ne va pas se passer comme la dernière, Holmes. Tu vas bientôt regretter d'avoir mis les pieds ici, au milieu des gens normaux, espèce de taré.** »

Voyant du coin de l'œil un professeur s'approcher, Anderson relâcha sa prise et se glissa vers un groupe d'élève un peu plus loin. Sherlock n'attendit pas plus longtemps et quitta la pièce, traversant plusieurs bâtiments pour rejoindre sa chambre. Là, il découvrit que, si la pièce était toujours vide, de nouvelles affaires avaient été ajoutées aux siennes. Ravi, Sherlock ferma la porte et détailla les alentours. Il commença par la penderie. Il y avait là des costumes haute-gamme, de toute évidence sur mesure. Les griffes qu'on pouvait y trouver n'était pas celles vers lesquels se tournait un nouveau riche, encore balbutiant dans le monde de l'élite. Cela renforçait sa thèse du renvoi plutôt que celle d'une promotion sociale fulgurante. On pouvait aussi remarquer que les affaires étaient méticuleusement rangées, par catégorie puis par couleur. Aucune manche, aucun cintre, aucun morceau de tissu ne dépassait. A ce niveau-là, ce n'était pas être consciencieux. C'était être maniaque. Sherlock pouvait déjà pressentir le clash qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver entre les deux garçons à l'hygiène de vie si différente. Le cadet Holmes referma l'armoire et se tourna vers le bureau du nouveau. Les livres étaient parfaitement organisés par domaine, par taille et par hauteur, ce qui encensé sa déduction précédente. En plus des livres de cours, Sherlock y découvrit des ouvrages très pointus et complexes sur des sujets très divers, allant de la philosophie aux sciences, en passant par l'histoire et l'art. Rien qui n'était au programme de cette année. Lecter n'était peut-être pas un bon élève, mais il devait surement être cultivé. Le choix des ouvrages, en effet, montrait une vrai connaissance des thèmes abordés, ce n'était pas simplement pour se donner un genre.

Sherlock jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à l'emploi du temps du nouveau. Ils avaient tous les cours obligatoires en commun, mais le garçon s'intéressa davantage aux options. Lecter avait pris option musique, comme Sherlock, ce qui allait de soi vu ses lectures. En sport, il avait pris escrime, révélant un esprit combatif voire agressif mais surement empreint d'un sens aigu de la noblesse. Il pouvait aussi voir que, une fois par semaine, il avait rendez-vous avec le psychologue scolaire. Une telle fréquence ne pouvait indiquer que de graves troubles. Sherlock se demanda si cela avait un lien avec son renvoi ou sa propreté excessive. Ou les deux.

Le cadet Holmes détacha enfin les yeux du bout de papier pour observer un carnet posé au centre du bureau. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit des pages entières recouvertes de croquis de visages et d'une écriture fine et élégante, légèrement penchée, toute de pleins et de déliés. Les mots n'étaient pas en anglais, cependant. Sherlock ne connaissait pas ce langage mais, s'il avait dû parier, il aurait avancé qu'il appartenait au groupe des langues baltes orientales. Or, aujourd'hui, seules deux langues de ce groupe était encore couramment connues, le letton et le lituanien qui étaient tous deux étroitement liés à la Lituanie. En feuilletant le carnet, Sherlock trouva également quelques lettres encore cachetées, adressées depuis une ville qu'il ne connaissait pas, en France, venant d'un certain Robertus Lecter.

Le jeune homme remit tous les documents à leur exacte place et alla s'allonger sur son lit. Un lituanien aussi maniaque que cultivé avec de la famille en France intégrant cette école suite à une expulsion… Peut-être que ce début d'année n'allait pas être si ennuyeux que cela, après tout. Au moins le temps qu'il découvre tous les secrets de son camarade de chambre.

Hannibal observait silencieusement la femme qui s'activait devant lui. Cela faisait une bonne heure que le jeune homme était assis dans ce bureau, parfaitement immobile. Comme chaque rentrée des six derniers établissements qu'il avait fréquenté, la journée –ou, en l'occurrence, l'après-midi- débutait par un rendez-vous avec le psychologue détaché pour l'établissement. Et, chaque rentrée, Hannibal endurait, stoïque, le flot de banalités faussement sympathiques, de tentatives de création de relations amicales, de mots réconfortants vide de sens. Hannibal n'avait pas besoin d'être réconforté. C'était les adultes qui avaient besoin de donner un sens à leur vie en se convainquant qu'ils étaient utiles d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et, bien souvent, ils ne l'étaient pas. Le garçon était prêt à parier qu'il connaissait mieux les méandres de la psychologie humaine que la très jeune docteur Bloom. Mais au moins, la femme était polie, ce qui était à peu près le seul bon point qu'elle pouvait espérer marquer auprès du lituanien.

Quand, au bout de deux heures d'entretiens stériles, le docteur Bloom –quoiqu'elle insistait pour être appelée Alana- mit enfin un terme à leur rendez-vous, Hannibal se leva lentement, rattacha le bouton de sa veste de costume, serra la main de son vis-à-vis et prit congé. Un rendez-vous par semaine. La fréquence avait augmenté depuis qu'il avait mis le feu à la chambre d'un élève de son ancien école. Il devait songer à mettre fin à cette escalade de violence s'il ne voulait pas être interné en hôpital psychiatrique avant sa majorité. Hannibal contempla l'idée mais haussa ensuite mentalement les épaules. Il était bien trop intelligent pour se faire ainsi avoir. Cependant, l'image du visage fermé et insondable de Dame Murasaki lui revint en mémoire. Au moins, cette fois-ci, il essayerait. Il essayerait de ne pas se faire renvoyer tout de suite. Pour elle.

Hannibal prit donc une profonde inspiration, lissa un pli inexistant de sa cravate et sortit de la quiétude de la salle d'attente de l'aile administrative pour se mêler à la masse humaine. Il navigua habilement entre les étudiants de tous âges, les professeurs et les membres du personnel, prenant grand soin de n'être bousculé par personne. Il n'avait pas de problème en soi avec les contacts physiques mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se laisser malmener. Il quitta le bâtiment principal et traversa l'une des nombreuses cours pour rejoindre le lieu où il avait posé ses affaires. Cela avait été le premier point négatif que le jeune homme ait vu à propos de cet établissement. Les chambres n'étaient pas individuelles. Dans toutes ses autres écoles, elles l'avaient été. C'était même un point important dans la sélection de l'établissement qui allait recevoir la généreuse donation du riche Robertus.

Dans ce cas précis, les trop nombreuses frasques d'Hannibal avaient acculé son oncle qui n'était plus aussi sélectif à présent. En effet, cela devenait chaque fois plus difficile de trouver une école pour le fils de feu!le compte Lecter, au point de devoir aller les chercher en Angleterre. A présent, n'importe quel établissement privé avec un minimum de réputation faisait l'affaire dans la quête désespérée de trouver une école au dernier de la noble famille.

C'était donc la première fois qu'Hannibal aurait à partager sa chambre, depuis l'orphelinat. Dans un premier temps, Dame Murasaki avait vivement protesté au nom de son neveu, insistant sur le fait qu'une école moins prestigieuse mais qui offrait plus d'intimité était préférable, notamment vu les terreurs nocturnes du garçon. Robertus avait écouté les arguments mais n'avait pas plié. Il voulait une bonne école pour le fils de son frère et l'Académie Conan Doyle était une possibilité inespérée. Et comme c'était officiellement lui qui était l'unique tuteur du garçon, il était seul décisionnaire. Hannibal avait donc passé une bonne partie des vacances d'été chez le psychiatre pour que ce dernier trouve une médication pour ses cauchemars et après qu'on en eut trouvé une efficace –ou du moins une dont le patient feignit l'efficacité, fatigué d'être constamment drogué- les démarches administratives d'inscription avaient complétées et l'adolescent avait bouclé sa valise.

Et le voilà, quelques jours plus tard, à devoir partager sa chambre avec quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de plutôt… désorganisé, à en croire les livres posés en vrac sur le bureau et le bagage à moitié défait qu'il avait vu trainer au milieu de la chambre quand il y était aller pour poser ses propres affaires avant d'aller voir le docteur Bloom. Hannibal se fit mentalement la morale. Il fallait qu'il agisse convenablement cette fois. Il ne voulait pas désespérer davantage son oncle et sa tante. Ce fut donc avec calme et ouverture d'esprit qu'Hannibal se rendit à la chambre 221 où il supposa que son futur camarade devait s'être rendu après la réunion de présentation à laquelle lui-même n'avait pas pu assister. Il ouvrit la porte de bois sombre et découvrit aussitôt l'autre garçon.

C'était un jeune homme de son âge, un peu plus grand et plus fin, avec des cheveux sombres qui tombaient sur son front en boucles désordonnées, assombrissant un peu des yeux d'un bleu perçant. Il était négligemment allongé sur son lit et, bien qu'il ait parfaitement vu Hannibal entrer, il ne se donna pas la peine de se lever ni de saluer le nouveau venu. Cependant, le lituanien ne fit aucune remarque, ayant sa promesse de rester non-violent bien en tête. Il se contenta d'avancer de quelques pas et vit immédiatement que son carnet de croquis avait été légèrement déplacé de quelques centimètres sur la droite, et que son emploi du temps, épinglé sur le bureau, n'était pas aussi droit qu'il le devrait. L'un des avantages à être aussi ordonné et méticuleux était qu'on remarquait tout de suite ce genre de chose. Quelqu'un avait fouillé dans ses affaires. Et même s'il n'aimait pas les conclusions hâtives, il avait déjà une petite idée quant à l'identité du curieux. Ne laissant rien paraitre de ces pensées sur son visage, Hannibal s'avança dans la pièce et s'assit sur son lit.

« **Bonsoir. Je m'appelle Hannibal, je suis nouveau, ici.**

- **Je sais.** »

La réponse était sèche, cassante. Le jeune homme ne s'était même pas donné la peine de lever les yeux. C'était parfaitement impoli.

« **Je me doute, puisque mon nom est marqué sur la porte.**

- **Alors pourquoi tu prends la peine de dire ce que nous savons tous les deux.**

- **Par politesse.** »

Le plus grand haussa les sourcils, montrant ainsi le peu de cas qu'il faisait de la politesse. Cela agaça prodigieusement Hannibal.

« **Mais je pense que je n'aurai pas le droit au même égard. Bien, si dire bonjour n'est pas quelque chose que tu aimes faire, je pense que je pourrais vivre avec. Simplement, je suis convaincu qu'il serait mieux pour nous deux que la prochaine fois que tu chercheras quelque chose dans mes affaires, tu demandes simplement. Qui sait, peut-être que je pourrai t'aider à trouver ?** »

Là, l'adolescent étendu tourna la tête vers Hannibal, surpris.

« **Allons, tu ne croyais quand même pas que je n'allais pas m'en rendre compte. Je sais où je pose mes affaires. Ils s'avèrent que j'ai une excellente mémoire. Non que j'en ai besoin dans ce cas précis puisque chaque chose est à sa place. Donc, oui, je sais que tu as regardé mon carnet, mon emploi du temps, et mon armoire. J'espère que tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais.** »

Le dénommé Sherlock se redressa et se hissa sur un coude, faisant à moitié face à Hannibal, les yeux légèrement plissés mais la mine intéressée :

« **Comment tu peux savoir pour l'armoire ?**

- **C'est évident, il me semble. Tu n'as pas vaguement regardé mon carnet, tu l'as pris en main, tu l'as ouvert, tu as fouillé. Certainement pour essayer de deviner qui je suis. Or, tu as l'air de te croire très intelligent. Maintenant, en partant du principe que tu as raison sur ton compte, et donc, que tu es un minimum intelligent, il semble évidant que, pour apprendre à me cerner, tu as regardé dans mon armoire. Les vêtements en disent long sur quelqu'un. De plus, étant donné que je n'ai qu'un lit, un bureau et une armoire, si j'avais voulu amener des objets personnels, il y aurait eu de grandes chances que je les mette dans l'armoire. Il est facile, alors, de supposer que tu as déjà regardé là-dedans. Et alors, cela valait-il le coup ? As-tu découvert quelque chose de stupéfiant à mon sujet ? Vas-tu m'apprendre que je suis en réalité un tueur en série ?**

- **J'ai trouvé deux, trois trucs.** »

Hannibal vit une lueur étrange briller dans les yeux de Sherlock. Du défi. L'adolescent voulait prouver qu'il était le plus intelligent. Un jeu dans lequel Hannibal était prêt à s'engager.

« **Oh mais je t'en prie. Eclaire-moi.** »

Lentement, les lèvres du plus grand s'étirèrent en un large sourire. Il prit une inspiration, bloqua l'air un moment, et se lança enfin.

« **Rien de bien pertinent, je le crains, mais j'ai quand même quelques détails. Tu es lituanien, d'une famille dont la noblesse remonte au moins à un siècle. Cependant, tu viens de France où tes parents ont emménagé il y a de cela plus ou moins quatre ans. Tu as été viré de ton ancien établissement, surement à cause de graves problèmes comportementaux. Et ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Tu es intelligent, ou du moins cultivé. Musicien à tes heures. Du piano, je dirais. Tu pratiques le Kenjutsu assez régulièrement.** »

Hannibal regarda son vis-à-vis en silence, pendant un moment.

« **D'accord. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui est important.**

- **Comment ?**

- **Tout ce que tu viens de dire, ce n'est pas important. Et ce, pour deux raisons. Premièrement, ce n'est pas important parce que ça ne t'apprend rien de réel sur moi. J'habite en France, je me suis déjà fait virer, et je sais manier un sabre. Et alors ? Avec ces informations-là, tu n'as ni cause, ni conséquence. Autant dire que cela ne sert à rien. Et ce n'est pas important, dans le sens où ce n'est pas cela qui t'importe toi. Tu veux prouver que tu es intelligent, ce qui compte donc c'est d'expliquer comment tu le sais. Alors vas-y, plutôt que d'énoncer des faits que nous connaissons tous les deux. Explique le raisonnement pour que je puisse acclamer ton intelligence.** »

Sherlock resta longuement interdit, totalement déstabilisé. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cette réaction. Ses déductions rencontraient toujours de l'agacement, de la colère, de l'étonnement, de l'admiration, de la peur, mais jamais de… l'indifférence. Il se reprit cependant et expliqua, quoi qu'il était plus concentré sur les réactions de son camarade plutôt que sur ses propres dires.

« **Pour le lituanien, tu sais déjà.**

- **Le carnet.**

- **Oui. J'y ai aussi trouvé une lettre venant d'un certain Robertus Lecter postée depuis la France, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour dire qu'il y habite avec toi. Mais mêlé à d'autres indices… Tu as des cahiers Clairefontaine, une papeterie française, l'étiquette sur ta valise pour l'aéroport est en français, le réveil indique dix-huit heures et non six heures de l'après-midi. Et au moins quatre ans car, dans tes livres, j'ai reconnu celui sur la dualité onde-corpuscule et sa réalité mathématique. C'est une édition limitée qui est sortie il y a quatre ans, uniquement en France et qui n'a jamais été réédité, de plus, l'usure de la couverture tend à laisser supposer qu'il a en effet cet âge. Pour la noblesse, il suffit de regarder ta chevalière. H comme Hannibal. On pourrait penser qu'elle a été faite pour toi. Mais, vu l'âge de cette bague, je dirai plutôt que tu as été nommé d'après le premier propriétaire de la bague. Pratique courante chez les vieilles familles nobles. Et cette bague a, au moins, un siècle bien que je pencherais pour beaucoup plus. Maintenant, passons au reste. Tu arrives en milieu de cycle et l'explication la plus probable est un renvoi de ton ancien établissement. Cela, couplé aux séances hebdomadaires chez la psychologue scolaire et à ta maniaquerie de la propreté, montre clairement une piste. Troubles du comportement. Ensuite il y a tes mains. Les callosités, plus exactement. Elles sont caractéristiques du maniement intensif d'une arme. Pas l'escrime, ce sport ne laisserait jamais de telles marques. Non, cela pouvait être soit du Kenjutsu, soit du Bo-jutsu, soit du Jo-jutsu. Le Kenjutsu est le plus répandu et un pommeau en métal marquera plus la peau qu'un manche en bois. Ce sont aussi tes mains qui m'ont renseigné pour le piano. Tes livres laissent supposer une connaissance profonde de la musique. Personne n'avancerait autant dans la théorie sans au moins un rapport avec le pratique. Ce n'est pas un instrument à corde, tel que la guitare ou le violon par exemple, tu n'as pas de callosité sur le bout des doigts. Pareil pour les percussions, tu n'as pas les marques d'une telle pratique. Cela laisse les instruments à vent, ou bien le piano. J'ai dit cette seconde option en supposition. Mais réfléchie. Le piano est majoritairement plus répandu. De plus, si j'étais maniaque au point de ranger mes livres selon le système de Classification Décimale Universelle, je n'apprécierais pas forcément d'emmener un instrument à ma bouche. Voilà comment j'ai su.** »

Hannibal prit son temps pour considérer son vis-à-vis. Tout n'était pas juste. Premièrement, le lituanien n'était pas vraiment maniaque. Il aimait que les choses soient organisées mais il pouvait supporter sans problème le désordre et la saleté. Ensuite, il jouait du clavecin. Mais c'était un instrument si peu répandu, aujourd'hui, qu'il n'était pas étonnant de le confondre avec le piano. Et pour finir, ses parents n'avaient pas déménagé en France. Mais tout le reste était étonnement juste. Hannibal ne pouvait nier qu'il était impressionné. Mais impressionné ne signifiait pas vaincu.

« **A mon tour ?** »

Sherlock fut de nouveau déstabilisé devant le manque de réaction du nouveau mais il hocha quand même la tête.

« **Parfait.** »

Hannibal rajusta sa position et fixa son regard étonnement rouge dans celui bleu de Sherlock :

« **Tu as un père. Ou un grand frère. En vérité, qu'il soit de ta famille ou non n'a aucune forme d'importance. Tu as une figure paternelle dans ta vie qui est écrasante. Un génie qui dépasse le tien, qui t'oblige à rester dans son ombre. Tu te sens constamment idiot et c'est pourquoi tu essayes si désespérément de prouver que tu es intelligent. Derrière tes airs surs et supérieurs, tu doutes. Constamment. Tu essayes de te convaincre que tu ne veux pas te faire d'ami, mais en vérité tu ne sais pas te faire ami. Et pourtant, tu rêves de quelqu'un qui puisse acclamer ton intelligence, te répéter que tu n'es pas idiot. En fait, tu voudrais quelqu'un qui t'admire autant que d'admires cette figure qui t'écrase. Mais c'est justement ce besoin irrépressible d'être le plus intelligent qui t'ostracise complétement et qui rendra une telle quête de reconnaissance impossible. Et, au fond de toi, tu sais parfaitement que tu es voué à être seul et malheureux. Tu essayes d'oublier cela en te convainquant que ce n'est pas grave et, en faisant cela, tu t'isoles encore plus. Quel triste cercle vicieux.** »

Les deux garçons se jaugèrent longuement du regard. Sherlock avait un air mauvais sur le visage, les yeux assombris, Hannibal, lui, était toujours ainsi imperturbable bien qu'il ressentait surement le même agacement et le même égo un peu irrité que son vis-à-vis. Finalement, le plus grand reprit la parole d'un ton boudeur, presque puéril :

« **Ce n'est pas de la science. C'est de la psychologie de comptoir. Rien qui ne relève de l'intelligence.**

- **Peut-être, mais cela n'en reste pas moins vrai.** »

De nouveau, les deux jeunes hommes se firent face, les yeux légèrement plissés, essayant de voir une faille chez l'autre.

« **Je vais, moi aussi, m'essayer à la psychologie de comptoir, si tu le permets.**

- **Mais fait, je t'en prie.**

- **Une partie de ce que tu penses de moi s'applique à toi. Tu veux être le plus intelligent dans la pièce. Sans avoir les capacités de déductions dont j'ai fait preuve, tu as voulu établir une supériorité sur moi. Tu veux être celui en contrôle de la situation. C'est pourquoi, alors que tu as clairement vu en entrant que je ne m'intéressais pas à toi, tu as forcé une présentation, afin de m'obliger à interagir de la manière dont tu le souhaitais. Tu essayes de devancer mes répliques en les introduisant, ainsi, tu sembles être celui qui donne la parole, qui encourage et encadre la conversation, alors que tu ne fais que m'inciter à dire ce que j'ai déjà explicitement l'intention de dire. Tu prends bien soin à ne pas réagir car cela serait avouer que j'ai quelques pouvoirs que ce soit sur toi. Tu agis de manière amicale et sympathique simplement pour cacher un caractère manipulateur et, surement aussi, un égo joliment développé. On pourrait penser que je suis mal placé pour juger là-dessus. Oui, je suis orgueilleux. Et je peux être manipulateur quand j'ai un but à atteindre. Mais toi, tu ne l'es pas à raison. Tu veux manipuler, influencer pour te sentir puissant, juste pour ça. Être supérieur. Je veux être le plus intelligent, tu veux être le plus puissant.** »

Sherlock s'attendait à voir une forme d'agacement, voire de colère sur le visage face au sien, ou encore cette indifférence étrange, mais, de nouveau, les réactions du nouveau le surprirent. Hannibal sourit.

« **Nous devrions bien nous entendre, alors.** »

Sans rien ajouter, le lituanien se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la porte.

« **Ne serait-ce pas l'heure à laquelle les repas sont servis, ici ?** »

Sherlock comprit l'invitation implicite du garçon. Il hésita un moment mais finit par hausser les épaules et par se lever, ouvrant la voie pour guider le nouveau jusqu'à la cafétéria. Hannibal suivit docilement son nouveau camarade de chambre jusqu'à la cantine de l'établissement. Il découvrit alors un large espace bruyant, remplis d'adolescents surexcités qui gesticulaient en tous sens, accompagnant leur cris de grands gestes. Le jeune noble contempla un moment ses congénères avant de se diriger, à la suite de Sherlock vers l'endroit où les plats étaient proposés.

Après une queue particulièrement longue, Hannibal arriva enfin au comptoir et choisit une simple salade et un yaourt qu'il posa sur son plateau. Une fois prêt, il avisa une table pour quatre personnes, excentrée et accolée à un mur, et alla y prendre place. Sherlock le rejoignit, posant son propre plateau en face. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise et, ignorant totalement la nourriture, il observa indiscrètement son vis-à-vis dont l'attention était centrée sur la salade dans son assiette.

« **Tu n'aimes pas beaucoup cet endroit.** »

Ce n'était pas une question. Simplement une affirmation lancée par le lituanien sans même lever les yeux.

« **Je n'aime pas ce genre d'endroit.**

- **Les rassemblements d'élites ou les établissements scolaires ?**

- **Les deux. Pour les mêmes raisons.**

- **La nécessité d'obéir à la norme, la discrimination systématique de la différence.**

- **Tu comprends de quoi je parle.**

- **Oui.**

- **Mais tu ne partages pas cet avis.**

- **Non. Je veux dire, il est vrai que ces endroits répondent à ces critères, mais je trouve ça très amusant de jouer selon les règles.**

- **Donc tu vas beaucoup t'amuser ici.**

- **Avec un peu de chance, mais je n'aime pas les écoles.**

- **Laisse-moi deviner. Tu n'apprécies pas que des gens se pensent en droit de te donner des leçons.** »

Hannibal ne répondit pas mais eut un petit rictus qui ressemblait étonnement à un sourire. Les deux jeunes hommes commençaient peu à peu à apprécier la présence de l'autre. Ils la trouvaient… stimulante. Ils continuèrent à manger –enfin, plus exactement, le plus grand observa, immobile, le plus petit manger- dans un relatif silence vu le lieu dans lequel ils se trouvaient mais furent interrompu par une présence qu'Hannibal trouva immédiatement agaçante. C'était un élève qui devait avoir peut-être un ou deux ans de plus qu'eux. Avec ses cheveux coupés-courts, son corps musclé aussi haut que large, son nez écrasé et son air mauvais, il semblait être la caricature du sportif aussi populaire qu'idiot. Si Hannibal n'avait aucune idée de la personne à qui appartenait l'ombre qui venait soudain de se projeter sur leur table, Sherlock, lui, la connaissait très bien.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Carl ?**

- **Toi, l'taré, tu parleras quand je t'y autoriserais. Anderson est venu me voir, tout à l'heure. Comme pour beaucoup de gens ici, ta présence l'agace. Et je n'aime pas qu'on agace mes potes. Donc tu vas aller le voir, là-bas, et tu vas t'excuser d'exister.** »

Sherlock soupira profondément. Carl Powers, c'était autre chose qu'Anderson. Pas le genre d'élève à se mettre à dos parce que le genre d'élève à pousser les autres dans les escaliers ou à les tabasser à l'arrière du gymnase. Cependant, Sherlock ne put s'empêcher d'être un petit peu étonné de la situation. Il ne savait pas que Carl était ami avec Anderson, encore moins au point de s'occuper des ennemis de l'autre idiot. Sherlock allait répondre quand la voix calme, presqu'amicale, d'Hannibal se laissa entendre :

« **Nous étions au milieu d'une conversation intéressante, entre amis, et, sans la moindre forme de courtoisie, tu nous as interrompu et dérangé. Je déteste être dérangé.** »

Sherlock jeta un regard à Hannibal. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez ce jeune homme. Sherlock s'y connaissait en tyran scolaire et autre monstre social, il en était bien souvent la proie et la victime mais pourtant, malgré toutes les insultes et tous les coups qu'il avait pu recevoir, jamais il n'avait senti autant de menaces et autant de danger que dans la phrase qui venait d'être prononcé « Je déteste être dérangé ». Cependant, les mots en eux-mêmes n'avaient rien d'agressif ou de blessant, pas plus que l'attitude de celui qui les avait prononcé, qui n'avait absolument pas bougé et qui était toujours assis à sa place. Mais Sherlock était prêt à le parier, dans cette grande jungle qu'était le monde scolaire, Hannibal était un prédateur bien plus puissant que Carl. Et il aurait été bien que ce dernier ait le même instinct que le cadet Holmes, cela aurait été en effet plus sage d'arrêter là la discussion et d'aller vite se réfugier au milieu de ses amis. Mais Carl n'était pas Sherlock et il regarda avec mépris celui qui venait de parler :

« **T'es nouveau, toi. Je sais pas pour qui tu te prends mais je vais t'apprendre deux trois trucs sur cet établissement qui pourraient grandement améliorer ton séjour ici. Le première et le plus important, retiens bien qu'ici, tu n'es rien de plus qu'une merde qui devrait se la fermer devant ses ainés.** »

Hannibal afficha un sourire sincère, qui était bien plus choquant que ne l'aurait été un rictus de haine, puisqu'il n'avait strictement rien à faire dans cette situation. Cependant, le jeune lituanien affichait une mine sereine et amusée alors qu'il s'adossait un peu mieux contre sa chaise, prenant du recul par rapport à Carl comme s'il voulait mieux l'examiner :

« **Tu sais, on dit souvent que la perversion est dans l'œil de celui qui regarde. Tu penses que tu considères les autres comme de la merde pour éviter d'avoir à faire face au fait que, toi-même, tu ne vaux guère mieux que cela ?** »

Carl ne prit même pas le temps de manifester vocalement sa colère. Il se contenta de saisir brusquement le yaourt d'Hannibal et tenta de lui écraser sur le visage. Prompte, le lituanien parvint aisément à saisir le bras de son ainé bien avant qu'il ne finisse son mouvement. Pourtant, Carl avait exercé suffisamment de pression sur le pot pour que l'opercule se détache et que le yaourt se répande sur la table et, en partie, sur la manche de la veste de costume hors de prix d'Hannibal. Le plus jeune des deux opposants baissa lentement les yeux vers son vêtement et vit les grumeaux blancs s'écouler paresseusement le long de son bras avant de tomber par terre. La scène se figea un moment alors que, peu à peu, le visage d'Hannibal perdait son air bienveillant pour se parer d'un masque insondable d'inexpressivité. Lentement, le lituanien se leva, tenant toujours Carl par le bras, le gardant en respect. Assez rapidement, toutes les conversations dans le réfectoire cessèrent et chaque élève se retourna pour voir Carl Powers, nageur de l'équipe de l'Académie, neveu du coach sportif, tyran foncièrement réputé, faire face au petit nouveau. Le plus âgé des deux tenta de bouger mais le plus jeune resserra la prise si bien que Carl grimaça de douleur et s'immobilisa pour ne pas aggraver sa souffrance. La scène s'éternisa un peu puis Hannibal, d'un ton sympathique et ouvert qui jurait violemment par rapport à la situation et à son manque d'expressivité faciale, souffla calmement des mots qui retentir pourtant dans toute la cafeteria :

« **Tu sais, Carl, des actes horribles ont été commis pour moins que ça.** »

D'un geste que personne ne vit venir et qui, par sa rapidité, tranchait avec son calme apparent, Hannibal saisit Carl par le menton, obligeant douloureusement ce dernier à le regarder dans les yeux.

« **Tu voulais que Sherlock s'excuse d'exister ? J'ai une meilleure idée. Si toi tu me remercier de te laisser exister ? Qu'en penses-tu ?** »

La respiration de Carl s'accéléra rapidement. Il essaya un instant de se dégager, apeuré, mais il croisa le regard étrangement rouge de son vis-à-vis et ce qu'il y vit le glaça. Il s'immobilisa, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Mais qui était ce gosse ?

« **Monsieur Lecter !** »

Tout le réfectoire se tourna vers Mme Vakner qui venait d'entrer.

« **Je vois que vous ne perdez pas de temps. Ce genre de comportement et de menace n'est pas toléré dans cet établissement. Veuillez me suivre immédiatement.** »

Hannibal ne bougea pas, les yeux toujours fixés dans ceux de sa proie, s'assurant qu'elle avait bien retenu la leçon.

« **Monsieur Lecter ! Vous aggravez votre cas !** »

Lentement, pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas la main forcée, Hannibal relâcha sa prise et Carl fit rapidement une dizaine de pas en arrière pour s'éloigner. Le lituanien lui sourit aimablement avant de se tourner vers la directrice adjointe et de s'avancer poliment vers elle. Mme Vackner et M. Lecter quittèrent ensemble la grande cafeteria, entendant derrière eux toutes les conversations reprendre d'un coup.

Sherlock regarda du coin de l'œil Carl sortir rapidement de la cantine, observa en silence la table couverte de yaourt et se leva avant de partir. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Sur le chemin jusqu'au dortoir, il se repassa la scène dans sa tête. Assurément, Hannibal était un garçon bien plus dangereux qu'il ne l'avait cru au premier abord. Bien plus intéressant, surtout. Peut-être que cette année, il allait enfin pouvoir tolérer son camarade.

Avec un vague sourire, Sherlock regagna la chambre 221, ferma la porte derrière lui et se laissa tomber sur son matelas. D'un geste machinal, il saisit son violon qui reposait sous son lit, le sortit de son étui, attrapa l'archet entre ses longs doigts fins et commença à jouer des airs étranges et improvisés avec l'instrument dont la mélodie suivait le cours de ses pensées. Les minutes passèrent tandis que la nuit se faisait plus sombre et insondable derrière la fenêtre. Enfin, au bout d'une heure et demi, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser entrer Hannibal qui n'avait absolument pas l'air de quelqu'un qui venait juste de se faire réprimander pour avoir agressé un élève. Sherlock stoppa la course de son archet alors que le lituanien s'avançait pour s'assoir sur le borde de son lit :

« **Alors ? Viré ?**

- **Non. Je représente trop d'argent pour qu'on me vire à cause d'une petite bousculade.** »

Sherlock eut un petit sourire. Il replaça son violon dans l'étui et se redressa pour faire face à son camarade de chambre :

« **Dans ce cas, bienvenue à l'Académie, Hannibal Lecter.**

- **Merci bien, Sherlock Holme.** »

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre de cette "expérience". Expérience parce que, pour moi, Sherlock (de par son intelligence) et Hannibal (de par sa complexité) sont parmi les personnages les plus durs à écrire et à retranscrire avec fidélité. Alors, je ne sais pas trop ce que ce premier chapitre vaut.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, et surtout, signalez-moi si vous pensez que ça vaut le coup que je continue l'histoire ou si elle se porte très bien en OS.**

 **CPDB**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMERS :** Je ne possède ni ne gagne rien.

 **BLABLA DE L'AUTEUR :** Bon bah voilà. Comme je l'avais promis à la très enthousiaste et très persuasive LunaQueen, je pars donc pour publier cette histoire dans son intégralité.

Il s'agira donc d'une histoire en huit chapitres qui couvrira toute l'année de Première de Sherlock et Hannibal (j'ai écrit six des huit chapitres et j'ai déjà bien la trame des deux derniers). Je pense à une publication toutes les deux semaines mais cela peut changer en fonction de l'avancée de l'écriture. Si je vois que je stagne un peu pour les deux derniers chapitres, il est possible que j'espace la publication pour éviter un trop long moment d'attente vers la fin. En bref, je pars du principe qu'il y aura un nouveau chapitre en ligne le mercredi, toutes les deux semaines mais ne soyez pas trop à cheval sur les dates.

 **Merci beaucoup aux personnes qui ont reviewé :**

 **LunaQueen** : j'espère que ça te plaira mais en tout cas merci de m'avoir soudoyée… euh… de m'avoir encouragée pour que je sorte la suite ! Moi aussi, je suis trop fan de l'idée d'une rencontre entre Sherlock et Hannibal, juste imaginer la scène… Ce serait tellement p*tain d'énorme ! Humhum…. Pardon… un peu de sérieux… Bref, j'espère que le chapitre deux te plaira autant que le 1.

 **JaneWithTheKeyIsQueen** : ne t'inquiète pas, ) ta review n'est pas fade puisqu'elle parle exactement de ce qui me préoccupe le plus : la retranscription des personnages. Je suis très contente que tu les trouves correctes, c'était ce qui m'inquiétait le plus. Et pour John, oui, il va apparaitre, comme Will. Ils prendront tous les deux une place importante mais plus tard (à partir du chapitre 4). Après, cette fanfiction sera très centrée sur Hannibal et Sherlock, principalement. Mais bon, leurs compères seront des personnages principaux, pas juste des PNJ de second plan.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et **ENJOY !  
**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 : I always feel like screaming when you walk into a room.**

Le jour suivant fut la meilleure rentrée qu'il ait été donné à Sherlock de vivre à l'Académie privée Sir A.C. Doyle. Après son éclat de la veille contre le tyran attitré des lieux, Hannibal était à présent considéré comme l'élève le plus inquiétant, mystérieux et menaçant de l'école. Personne n'osait s'approcher du nouveau débarqué tout droit de Russie comme l'indiquait son léger accent (personne, au grand damne des deux occupants de la chambre 221, ne semblait en mesure de différentier les multiples pays d'Europe de l'Est) et Sherlock, qui commençait à apprécier sincèrement la présence d'Hannibal, profitait de l'aura de danger de son voisin de chambre pour qu'aucun idiot n'ose venir l'approcher lui non plus. Il avait voulu pendant toute sa scolarité avoir la paix qu'Hannibal venait de s'offrir en l'espace d'une soirée.

Le matin du premier jour d'école, Sherlock présageait déjà de la manière dont l'école allait se comporter aux alentours de son camarade de chambre mais il ne se doutait pas que la crainte aller se transformer en terreur d'ici peu. Ce matin-là, tout lui parut pour le mieux quand il se réveilla, après seulement quelques heures de sommeil. Comme à son habitude, il enfila rapidement sa chemise, noua lâchement sa cravate et observa un moment Hannibal lisser consciencieusement un pli invisible sur le pull-over que lui-même avait dédaigné mettre. Une fois que le mieux habillé des deux élèves eut fini de boutonner sa veste de costume, ils sortirent ensemble pour rallier le réfectoire. Dès ce début de matinée, Sherlock et Hannibal purent se rendre compte du changement d'ambiance alors que, sur leur passage, les silences se faisaient, les yeux se baissaient et les chemins se modifiaient. Ils le remarquèrent tous les deux mais ne réagirent pas, tout ceci leur semblait absolument pour le mieux !

Ils avalèrent rapidement un petit-déjeuner seuls dans leur coin avant de rejoindre leur premier cours de la journée, tenu par leur professeur principal, Monsieur Lloyd, qui leur enseignait l'anglais. Sherlock et Hannibal s'installèrent côte-à-côte à une table excentrée, collée à l'un des murs, vers le fond de la classe. Il n'y eut pas beaucoup de temps à attendre avant que le dénommé Monsieur Lloyd n'arrive dans la classe, faisant régner le silence par sa seule entrée.

« **Bienvenue, élèves de Première B, pour cette nouvelle année à l'Académie. Comme vous le savez déjà surement, je suis le professeur Lloyd, j'enseigne l'Anglais et je serai votre professeur principal. Euh… Monsieur Pirkins, pouvez-vous distribuer ces documents ? Bien. Vous allez recevoir le programme de ce que nous allons étudier cette année. La liste de lectures obligatoires est, comme son nom l'indique, obligatoire. Lire un résumé, ce n'est pas lire un livre. Alors ne tombez pas dans les caricatures des adolescents que vous êtes et cultivez-vous l'esprit ! Dans les documents distribués, il y a également le calendrier de l'année avec, ce qui vous intéresse le plus je présume, les vacances. Le dernier papier ne concerne que ceux qui ont reçu l'autorisation de leurs parents pour quitter l'établissement le week-end. Il s'agit des règles à suivre quand vous êtes dehors et des horaires à respecter. Des questions ? Non ? Bien, je vais faire l'appel alors. Répondez distinctement et levez bien la main. Aberty, Amy. Chilton, Frederick…** »

Les noms défilèrent ensuite. Pour avoir vécu ces dernières années ici, Sherlock connaissait évidemment tout le monde mais Hannibal profita de ce moment pour commencer à associer les visages aux noms.

« **Holmes, Sherlock.**

- **Oui.** »

Hannibal se pencha un peu vers son voisin de table et souffla :

« **Son agacement s'est fait ressentir jusque dans le son de sa voix. Je crois que cet homme ne t'apprécie pas spécialement.**

- **Chaque année, c'est un peu la roulette russe pour les professeurs ici. Ils espèrent tous ne pas tomber sur moi.**

- **Les professeurs aiment rarement les élèves plus intelligents qu'eux, je suppose.**

- **Quelque chose comme ça** , murmura Sherlock avec un petit rire supérieur **.**

- **Monsieur Holme !** intervint Lloyd, la mine exaspérée. **Essayez d'attendre au moins la fin de l'appel du premier cours de l'année avant de vous faire repérer.** »

Sherlock ne répondit rien mais soutint le regard du professeur qui finit par baisser les yeux pour continuer l'appel :

« **Lecter, Hannibal.**

- **Oui.** »

Hannibal, qui avait entendu l'exaspération dans « Holmes, Sherlock », entendit très bien la tension et l'anxiété à l'appel de son propre nom. Ses _exploits_ dans ses précédents établissements avaient surement été partagés avec tous ses professeurs et ces derniers n'étaient pas spécialement à l'aise à l'idée de rencontrer ce profil d'élève là...

L'appel fut rapidement terminée après cela et le cours commença par son introduction.

Sherlock profita de l'occasion pour observer un peu son étrange voisin. Hannibal semblait perdu dans ses pensées, totalement ignorant au cours qui se déroulait tout autour de lui. Et on aurait pu croire qu'il l'était réellement si, à moitié cachée par son livre de cours, il n'y avait pas la feuille d'exercice donnée par le professeur intégralement remplie de réponses exactes qui témoignaient de la connaissance réelle et précise que l'élève avait sur le sujet enseigné. L'intelligence et les facilités étaient d'ailleurs d'autant plus remarquable qu'Hannibal expédiait les questions et les problèmes en un temps record, pour pouvoir se reconcentrer rapidement sur ce qui avait l'air de davantage l'intéresser : le croquis qu'il était en train de dessiner. Il représentait une reproduction étonnement fidèle du Christ dans le tableau de Michel Ange, le Jugement Dernier. Sherlock observa, fasciné, le dessin. Il était sûr que lui-même, en ayant un modèle sous les yeux et tout le temps et le matériel du monde à disposition, n'aurait pas été en mesure d'égaler la perfection de la représentation qu'Hannibal était en train de créer de mémoire, sur le dos de son cahier avec un crayon de bois.

Sherlock avait découvert deux ou trois dons que possédait son camarade de chambre mais, à la fin de l'heure, il n'avait toujours rien appris de concret ni de pertinent. Le lituanien demeurait un mystère. Les cours suivants ne lui servirent pas davantage. Celui d'espagnole puis de français lui indiqua qu'Hannibal parlait couramment les deux langues, celui d'SVT qu'il savait aussi bien reproduire les tableaux de la renaissance que les organes internes de grenouilles disséquées, celui d'Histoire que, décidemment, il était un génie académique.

Sherlock était loin de se considérer comme un idiot. Il se savait même particulièrement intelligent. Mais, scolairement parlant, il savait qu'il n'était bon que dans ce qu'il aimait et ses notes étaient loin de le classer parmi les meilleures de la classe. Il devait donc s'incliner devant Hannibal Lecter qui donnait la pure et simple impression de tout savoir, d'exceller dans toutes les compétences, et de n'avoir absolument pas sa place au lycée. Le cadet Holmes repensa à leur première discussion. Il avait alors était convaincu qu'il était le plus malin des deux et qu'Hannibal, quoi que surement plutôt cultivé, ne faisait que des tours d'esprits pour se donner un air intelligent. Aujourd'hui, il revoyait ce jugement. Lorsque, vers quinze heures vingt, la sonnerie retentit pour leur annoncer la fin du cours d'Histoire, dernière leçon de la journée, Sherlock avait un nouvel avis sur son compagnon de chambre. Peut-être, après tout, que, dans un genre différent, il venait de trouver son égal en terme d'intelligence.

Les garçons ramassèrent leurs affaires et sortirent dans le couloir puis dans l'une des cours secondaires de l'école. La chaleur était encore écrasante en cet après-midi de fin d'été et les deux élèves déambulèrent un instant sans but sous l'ombre des grands arbres du parc qu'ils venaient de rejoindre.

« **Comment est la bibliothèque, ici ? Offre-t-elle une alternative intéressante à l'ennuie ?**

- **Je suppose que ça dépend de celui qui demande,** souffla Sherlock, les yeux fixés sur un oiseau qui formait de larges arc-de-cercle, haut dans le ciel **. Pour toi, et si j'en juge par ta littérature, je pense que non. Tu l'as trouverais décevante.**

- **J'ai une petite heure à tuer avant que je ne doive me rendre dans le bureau du Docteur Bloom.** »

Sherlock leva un sourcil curieux :

« **Je croyais avoir lu dans ton emploi du temps que tu avais rendez-vous tous les jeudis.**

- **C'était vrai. Avant ma petite discussion avec Carl Powers.** »

Sherlock hocha distraitement la tête :

« **Il parait que menacer des gens n'est pas le meilleur moyen pour paraitre stable.**

- **Je suis plus stable que Carl Powers. A vrai dire, cela ne m'étonnerait pas que je sois l'élève le plus stable de cet établissement.**

- **La direction n'a pas l'air de cet avis.**

- **Parce qu'ils confondent l'instabilité avec la volontaire et consciente non-obéissance aux codes établis. Mais je ne leur en veux** **pas. Ils font tous l'erreur.** »

Les deux garçons venaient d'atteindre un lac qui bordait l'établissement et sur lequel était en train de s'entrainer l'équipe d'aviron qui allait fièrement porter le noir et le jaune de l'Académie Conan Doyle à toutes les compétitions de l'année. Sherlock s'assit sur un banc à l'ombre d'un arbre et lança :

« **Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'y a rien à faire ici. La bibliothèque est pauvre, les laboratoires de chimie sont fermés en dehors des cours, les instruments de musique sont sous clefs et ne sont accessibles que le week-end pour les cours du samedi matin. Donc, à part t'assoir ici et attendre, je ne vois pas trop ce que tu peux faire avant d'aller à ton rendez-vous.**

- **Ce n'est pas bien grave, je te trouve suffisamment intéressant pour ne pas avoir l'impression de perdre mon temps en ta présence.** »

Hannibal s'assit donc élégamment sur le banc, détachant le bouton de sa veste de costume :

« **Tu es dans ce lycée depuis longtemps ?**

- **Sept ans. J'y ai fait toute ma scolarité de collège également.**

- **D'après mes observations ainsi que mon expérience des établissements similaires, il y a deux portes d'entrées pour ce genre d'endroit, l'argent et le nom. Qu'est-ce donc qui t'a valu une place dans cette prestigieuse Académie ?**

- **Mon frère, Mycroft, a été admis avant moi à cause de découvertes scientifiques qu'il a faites au collège. Il est entré à l'Académie au lycée. Quand il est sorti diplômé premier au concours national et qu'il a aussitôt été embauché par le gouvernement pour travailler avec les services secrets, la direction de l'école à juger qu'Holmes était à présent un nom assez prestigieux pour eux. J'allais entrer au collège alors et j'ai donc rejoins cette école, en tant que petit frère de Mycroft Holmes.**

- **C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? La figure écrasante.**

- **Tu te trompes sur l'influence que tu crois qu'il a sur moi.** »

Hannibal ne répondit pas mais il était clair que lui-même était convaincu d'avoir raison, quoi qu'en dise son camarade.

« **Et toi, alors ? Je présume, puisque tes parents ont dû aller jusqu'en Angleterre pour te trouver une école, que ce n'est pas ton premier renvoi.**

- **Comme tu as pu le voir, j'ai un léger différent envers l'impolitesse. Je ne supporte pas les manques de respect, ce qui n'est pas un postulat facile à défendre dans un établissement scolaire, entouré d'adolescents en pleine quête de rébellion idiote.**

- **Dis celui qui revendique la non-obéissance des codes établis.**

- **Il est une chose de garder un esprit libre vis-à-vis des codes, des mœurs et des morales, il en est une autre d'être désagréable et irrespectueux. Ne confondons pas ces deux choses.**

- **Donc, non, ce n'est pas ton premier renvoi.**

- **Non, en effet.**

- **C'est pour cela, aussi, que tes parents ont déménagé en France ? Parce qu'il n'y avait plus d'école en Lituanie ?** »

Hannibal eut l'air de réfléchir un moment. Sherlock aurait pu penser qu'il hésitait à répondre s'il n'arborait ce visage inexpressif qui lui était à présent si coutumier qu'on l'aurait dit naturel. Et peut-être l'était-il.

« **Non, mes parents n'ont pas emménagé en France pour m'inscrire dans une école.**

- **Pour y trouver un travail, alors ?**

- **Mes parents n'ont pas cherché de travail en France, non.** »

Sherlock avait l'impression qu'Hannibal était en train de se jouer de lui d'une manière ou d'une autre mais, finalement, il haussa les épaules. Il avait toute l'année pour découvrir qui était son étrange camarade. Ou au moins quelques mois, si son compagnon de chambre se décider à ne pas se faire virer d'ici là.

Après un coup d'œil à sa montre à gousset, Hannibal se leva du banc, reboutonnant sa veste :

« **Je dois y aller, il va être l'heure pour moi et je déteste être en retard. Cette conversation et cette journée ont été plus agréables que je ne l'espérais.**

- **Étonnement, je suis d'accord...**

- **A ce soir, Sherlock.** »

Et sur ces mots, Hannibal fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers l'école qu'il regagna en à peine deux minutes de marche. Une fois dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, il rallia l'aile administrative et, après moins de cinq minutes d'attente, il fut convié à entrer dans le bureau du Docteur Bloom.

« **Assis-toi, Hannibal**. »

Elle lui offrit un grand sourire auquel il ne répondit que par son habituelle inexpressivité courtoise. Le garçon, cependant, s'exécuta et pris place dans le fauteuil au confort tout relatif qui faisait face au bureau de la psychiatre.

« **Alors, Hannibal, comment s'est passé ta première journée ?**

- **Aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait, je vous remercie.**

- **Tu t'es fait de nouveaux amis ?**

- **Une journée me parait un peu rapide pour parler d'ami. Mais j'ai fait des rencontres intéressantes, en effet.**

- **Vraiment ? Et qui ça, si je puis me permettre ?**

- **Principalement mon compagnon de chambre, Sherlock Holmes.** »

Le Docteur Bloom ne dit rien mais son sourire se contracta et ses doigts se serrèrent sur le stylo qu'elle utilisa pour tracer quelques mots sur le carnet. Hannibal n'apprécia pas cette réaction. Mais lui non plus ne dit rien.

« **Sherlock Holmes. Je connais cet élève. J'ai dû le rencontrer à plusieurs reprises au cours de sa scolarité. Et tu… tu l'apprécies ?**

- **Beaucoup, oui. Je trouve que c'est un jeune homme brillant et intéressant.**

- **Je vois…** »

Elle nota rapidement quelques lignes sur son carnet, jetant des coups d'œil à intervalle régulier à son patient.

« **Tu… tu devrais quand même essayer de rencontrer d'autres gens… Je veux dire, c'est tant mieux si tu te fais des amis et si tu t'entends bien avec Sherlock, mais il y a aussi d'autres personnes brillantes et intéressantes dans cette école.** »

Ce n'était pas une question, Hannibal ne répondit donc pas. Il fixa cependant le docteur avec suffisamment d'intensité pour que celle-ci se sente mal à l'aise et détourne le regard.

« **Tu permets que je te pose quelques questions personnelles à présent ? Nous nous sommes un peu parlé, hier, mais ce n'était pas réellement un premier entretien. J'ai besoin des informations générales.**

- **Ne pouvez-vous pas trouver toutes les informations dont vous avez besoin dans mon dossier ?**

- **Si, bien sûr, mais je préfère l'entendre de ta bouche. Je veux avoir ta propre version des faits.**

- **Bien, allez-y, je vous en prie.**

\- **Si je récapitule, Hannibal, tu as seize ans, tu vis en France chez ton oncle et ta tante, et cette année, tu entres en Première, n'est-ce pas ?**

- **Oui.**

- **Parfait. Maintenant, si tu devais te décrire toi-même, tu dirais que tu es quel genre d'élève ?**

- **Je ne suis aucun « genre » d'élève. Ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs.**

- **Alors comment te décrirais-tu ?**

- **Je ne suis pas mauvais en cours. J'apprends rapidement, efficacement, je ne perturbes pas et ne manque pas de respect aux professeurs.**

- **Et en dehors des cours ? Avec les autres élèves ?**

- **Je peux être un camarade aidant et à l'écoute.**

- **Tu peux. Donc tu ne l'es pas toujours ?**

- **Cela dépend de l'attitude et du comportement des autres.**

- **A t'écouter, tu me donnes l'impression d'un jeune homme très mature.**

- **Je vous remercie, Docteur Bloom.**

- **T'arrive-t-il de te sentir... trop mature pour ton âge ? Différent des autres adolescents que tu fréquentes ?**

- **Je pense que le lien entre l'âge et la maturité est surévalué dans notre société qui considère qu'on devient adulte à partir du moment où on a vécu un certain nombre d'années.**

- **Et ça ne t'arrive jamais de te sentir en décalage avec les gens de ton âge ?**

- **Je ne me compare jamais aux autres.**

- **Pourtant, si j'en crois ton passif scolaire, tu ne te sens pas à ton aise au sein d'une école. Est-ce parce que... je ne sais pas... tu t'y sens mal ?**

- **Je ne m'y sens pas mal. Malgré ce que vos études et mon dossier peuvent vous faire penser, je ne me sens mal nul part. Vraiment, je crois qu'il y a erreur sur le terme. Je m'ennuie, certes, mais je suis ici aussi bien qu'ailleurs.**

- **Tes résultats sont excellents. On ne t'a jamais proposé de sauter une classe ? Cela ne te plairait pas ? D'être avec des élèves qui seront plus proches de ton niveau.  
**

- **On me l'a proposé. Je n'ai jamais pris la peine d'accepter. Je pense que mes résultats, ainsi que mon rapport aux cours ne changeront pas d'une année sur l'autre. Je ne pense pas que la Terminale représente une difficulté pour moi. Donc que ce soit cette classe ou la suivante, peu m'importe.** »

Le Docteur Bloom hocha la tête et nota quelques phrases avant de relire ses notes, pour être sure d'avoir consigné toutes ses impressions :

« **En ce qui concerne ta famille, tu t'entends bien avec ton oncle et ta tante ?**

- **Oui.**

- **Tu penses quoi d'eux ?**

- **Ce sont des gens exceptionnels et je ne suis pas peu fier d'être de la même famille que Robertus Lecter et Dame Murasaki.**

- **Tu n'as pas peur qu'ils essayent de prendre... remplacer de tes parents, d'une certaine manière ?**

- **Non.**

- **Et tes parents ? Ils doivent beaucoup te manquer. Comme tu fais pour gérer ça ?**

- **Il n'y a rien à "gérer. Robertus et Dame Murasaki font de leur mieux pour empêcher qu'il me manque quoi que ce soit.**

- **Ca ne répond pas à la question, ça, Hannibal. Si tu ne souhaites pas en parler, je c…**

- **Il est regrettable qu'ils ne soient plus là et il est certain que je préfèrerais vivre avec eux, mais je sais que je suis extrêmement chanceux d'avoir mon oncle et ma tante et je me réjouis de vivre à leurs côtés.**

- **C'est une attitude très mature.**

- **Vous vous répétez, Docteur Bloom.**

- **Et qu'en est-il des autres membres de ta famille, Hannibal ? Je vois sur ton dossier que tu n'as pas de frère ni de sœur, mais peut-être des cousins, des cousines. D'autres enfants avec qui tu as grandi.**

- **Mon oncle et ma tante n'ont jamais eu d'enfant. Mais, à la maison, je vis avec Chiyoh, une élève particulière de ma tante.**

- **Elle a quel âge ?**

- **Le mien, à quelques années près.**

- **Et vous vous entendez bien ?**

- **Assez, oui. Nous jouions et apprenions ensemble quand nous étions un peu plus jeunes. C'est une jeune fille très sympathique, qu'il est difficile de ne pas apprécier.**

- **Est-ce que tu as avec elle le même problème que tu as avec les autres enfants de ton âge ?**

- **Je n'ai pas de problème avec les gens de mon âge, Docteur Bloom.**

- **Ils ne sont pas… comme toi.**

- **Ça c'est certain. Mais je ne m'attends pas à ce que tout le monde soit comme moi. Chiyoh est différente. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être appréciable.**

- **Et c'est pareil pour Sherlock ? Il est différent de toi, mais tu l'apprécies quand même.**

- **Sherlock est différent de moi, certes, cependant ce n'est pas pour nos différences que je l'apprécie, mais bien pour nos ressemblances ?** »

Le Docteur Bloom, soudain très intéressée, agrippa son stylo prête à recopier mot pour mot ce qu'allait lui dire son patient :

« **Et en quoi il te ressemble, dis-moi ?** demanda Alana.

- **Lui et moi sommes incompris.** "

Les yeux de la psychiatre brillèrent. Elle était certain de s'approcher de quelque chose d'important, là. Hannibal remarqua ce soudain intérêt et ressentit une forme vague et sombre d'amusement. Il aimait toujours voir les autres danser.

" **Et vous pensez pouvoir vous comprendre mutuellement ?** murmura le Docteur, un air avenant sur le visage.

- **Il ne sera jamais en mesure de me comprendre. Mais moi, je le comprends déjà. Je l'apprécie pour ce qu'il est, et ce que personne n'accepte en lui. Et lui, il m'apprécie pour mon appréciation.**

- **Mmh… Pourquoi dis-tu que vous êtes incompris ?** »

Hannibal eut un léger sourire aimable, comme s'il expliquait une leçon à un enfant particulièrement lent :

« **Eh bien, parce que c'est le cas, Docteur Bloom.** »

Pendant quelques instants, Alana eut l'air blessée mais elle se reprit très vite. Hannibal lui accorda au moins ça. Elle n'avait posé aucune bonne question mais, au moins, elle était relativement polie et professionnelle.

« **Et sinon,** reprit la psychologue scolaire, **en ce qui concerne vos parents, je voulais…**

- **Je suis navré, Docteur Bloom. Mais j'ai bien peur que l'heure ne soit écoulée.** »

Alana regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait aucune horloge dans son bureau et l'élève n'avait pas jeté un regard à sa montre. Alors ce rappel au temps la déstabilisa légèrement. Pourtant, quand elle alluma l'écran de son téléphone, force fut de constater qu'il était pile l'heure d'arrêter. A croire qu'Hannibal avait attendu la seconde précise qui marquait le changement d'heure pour interrompre la séance. Quelque chose lui soufflait que c'était le cas.

« **Oui, bien sûr, tu as raison. Eh bien, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, Hannibal. On se revoit jeudi, à la même heure, d'accord ? Si ton comportement est exemplaire ce mois-ci, on pourra imaginer alléger la fréquence de nos rendez-vous si tu le souhaites.**

- **Bien, je vous remercie. Bonne soirée, docteur Bloom.**

- **Bonne soirée, Hannibal.** »

Hannibal se leva, replaça la lanière de son sac sur son épaule et sortit du bureau. Il se rendit immédiatement au réfectoire. Il n'avait pas particulièrement faim mais il était un fervent défenseur du principe d'une alimentation régulière et équilibrée. Hannibal était très à cheval sur les questions d'alimentation. Il prit donc une entrée, du poisson avec des haricots, un fromage et une pomme et alla s'assoir dans un coin plus tranquille de la cantine. Il était tard et le lieu habituellement bondée était presque désert à cette heure. Hannibal regarda autour de lui, reconnu un visage ou deux d'élèves de sa classe mais Sherlock n'était nulle part en vue. Il avait peut-être mangé plus tôt mais, plus surement, il n'avait pas mangé du tout. Ce garçon n'avait pas l'air d'être aussi pointilleux qu'Hannibal sur l'alimentation. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas l'air d'être pointilleux sur aucune des questions d'hygiène de vie.

Hannibal avala tranquillement son repas, savourant la quiétude de la cafeteria déserte. Après avoir fini sa pomme, il fut l'un des derniers à quitter ce lieu. Il fit un détour par l'extérieur avant de rejoindre l'internat, histoire de profiter de la première heure de la nuit et de son silence irréel. Enfin, il rallia le bâtiment des chambres. Il fut aussitôt accueilli par un brouhaha sans nom. Hannibal détestait les internats.

Dans le hall principal, des garçons essayaient encore et encore de se glisser discrètement jusqu'à l'aile des filles et, à chaque fois, ils se faisaient vertement remettre à leur place par les surveillants fatigués et à bout de nerf. Mais dans la partie même réservée au garçon, c'était pire encore. Les élèves couraient en tous sens, à moitié vêtus. Ceux qui venaient de sortir de la douche, une serviette autour de leurs hanches dégoulinantes, se rendaient visite les uns aux autres, inondant le couloir sans même s'en préoccuper. Et partout des cris, des rires, des bousculades, des remarques peu fines. Les plus jeunes étaient tellement excités qu'ils se courraient les uns après les autres. Les surveillants, incapables de ramener le calme, hurlaient de tous côtés, ajoutant au brouhaha insupportable. Hannibal, son habituel masque d'indifférence en place, traversa ce chaos ambiant jusqu'à la chambre 221. C'était l'une des rares à être verrouillée. Il sortit la clé de sa poche, ouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur. Là, il fut surpris de découvrir Sherlock, allongé sur son lit. Sans lever la tête de son oreiller, le garçon souffla :

« **Ferme la porte à clé. Ça évitera des visites agaçantes.** »

Hannibal s'exécuta et laissa son jeu de clé sur la petite commode à l'entrée de la chambre. Il déboutonna ensuite sa veste, la posa sur le dossier de son fauteuil de bureau et alla s'assoir sur son lit.

« **Le docteur Bloom ne t'apprécies pas beaucoup.**

- **Docteur Bloom… Ah ! La psychiatre ! Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup non plus. J'ai dû aller la voir il y a deux ans après avoir frappé Anderson –un crétin que tu n'as aucune envie de connaitre. C'est une idiote.**

- **Elle n'est pas désagréable, je trouve. C'est une bonne chose, déjà. Tout le monde ne trouve pas cette grâce à** **mes yeux.** »

Hannibal se mit ensuite à son bureau et fit rapidement les différents exercices qu'on lui avait demandé de faire pour la semaine et pour celle d'après. Sherlock, quant à lui, ne se donna pas cette peine et préféra jouer sa saison préféré de Vivaldi sur son violon. Quand le surveillant passa pour l'extinction des feux, Hannibal, qui avait fini depuis longtemps et été en train de terminer sa reproduction d'un détail du Jugement Dernier, se mit en pyjama et se glissa sous ses couvertures tandis que Sherlock, les yeux grands ouverts, s'asseyait sur le rebord de la fenêtre, sans aucune intention d'aller dormir, semblait-il.

Ce soir-là, Hannibal prit du temps à s'assoupir. Il entendait Sherlock s'agiter à côté de lui et il redoutait ce qui allait se passer quand il allait fermer les yeux. Ce qui se passait à chaque fois.

« **'Aniba' !** »

 _Ce cri résonne partout autour de lui mais il n'arrive pas à en situer l'origine. Il sait très bien à qui appartient cette voix d'enfant qui hurle son nom en l'écorchant de cette manière, mais au milieu de la neige, du vent et de la peur, il ne parvient pas à trouver ce visage qu'il connait pourtant tant et si bien._

 _Tout ce qu'il peut voir dans la cette tempête qui se déchaine autour de lui, c'est l'air fou et féroce de Marmiton, tout ce qu'il peut entendre, c'est la voix suraigüe de l'Homme-Au-Bol :_ « **Prenons-là, eeeeeelle. Elle va mourriiiiiir de toute façon ! Lui, il restera booooon un peu plus longtemps.** » _Mais surtout, ce qu'il voit se dessiner dans la neige et dans le vent, dans le froid et dans le hurlement de sa sœur, c'est le visage de Yeux-Bleus, couvert de sang._

« **'Anibal !** »

 _Il peut voir tout ça mais il ne peut pas la voir elle._

« **'Anibal !** »

 _Il doit la trouver. Il doit la sauver._

« **Hannibal.** »

 _Ces hurlements. Ceux de Mischa. **Mischa** !_

« **Hannibal.** »

« **Mischa !** »

« **Hannibal !** »

Hannibal ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il se redressa d'un bond, la respiration courte, les cheveux collés à son front moite. Aussitôt un gout métallique qu'il reconnut immédiatement envahi sa bouche. Du sang. Sa langue, qu'il avait mordue dans son sommeil, irradiait de douleur. Il se reprit cependant très rapidement et il lui fallut à peine quelques secondes pour recomposer son attitude contrôlée et sereine.

« **Excuses-moi de t'avoir réveillé, Sherlock. Un simple cauchemar.**

- **Ça n'avait pas l'air d'un cauchemar. Plutôt une terreur nocturne.**

- **Que veux-tu ? Cela arrive aux meilleurs.** »

Avec un sourire amusé qui tranchait par rapport à sa lèvre couverte de sang, Hannibal se releva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Sherlock entendit l'eau du robinet couler. Il savait que son camarade de chambre ne voudrait surement pas parler de ce qui venait d'arriver et il savait également que ce serait malvenu de poser des questions.

Après le couvre-feu, un bouton centralisé dans le couloir des chambres permettait d'éteindre toutes les lumières de l'étage, ainsi Sherlock ne pouvait pas actionner l'interrupteur. Cependant, il avait dans sa valise plusieurs lampes torches dont une qui était assez puissante pour éclairer la pièce comme s'il y faisait plein soleil. Il prit donc cette lampe, l'alluma et la posa sur son bureau, face vers le mur histoire que personne ne se prenne directement le faisceau dans les yeux. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, Hannibal sortit enfin de la salle de bain et rien ne laissait supposer ce qu'il venait de se passer. Rien, si ce n'était que le garçon s'assit sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts avec, apparemment, aucune volonté de se recoucher. Sherlock comprit et commença une conversation au hasard. Ce n'était pas du tout son rayon, les petites discussions sans intérêt, mais Hannibal lui en fut reconnaissant et les deux élèves discutèrent toute la nuit. Pas d'eux. Pas de l'école. Encore moins de cette nuit. Et surtout pas de Mischa. Mais ils parlèrent de musique. Hannibal et Sherlock devait avoir des niveaux de connaissances et de pratiques similaires et ils parlèrent de compositeurs, de compositions, de théorie, de pratique, d'art et de société. A un certain point de la nuit, ils se mirent même à composer ensemble et tous deux découvrirent avec surprise et émerveillement que leur cerveau répondait parfaitement à celui de l'autre. Ils écrivirent naturellement, facilement, des pages et des pages de musique, et ils apprirent à se connaitre différemment, généralement, au-delà des mots. Ils passèrent toute la nuit ainsi, à composer, à s'apprécier, à se reconnaitre. Ils auraient même voulu continuer et ils haïrent tous les deux le soleil pour oser venir les déranger de ses rayons. Les rappelant à une réalité qui les ennuyait tous les deux et qui leur semblait insupportable après la nuit merveilleuse de jouissances intellectuelles et artistiques qu'ils venaient de passer. Après le soleil, cependant, ce fut l'agitation et les cris, beaucoup plus insupportables, qui finirent pas les sortir de leurs rêves éveillés.

Dégoutés, déçus, ils se levèrent. Hannibal prit la salle de bain et puis, quand il eut fini, il laissa la place à Sherlock tandis qu'il s'habillait de son uniforme impeccable. Le lituanien fit ensuite consciencieusement son sac et attendit que son camarade soit fin prêt. Ils allaient sortir de la chambre quand Hannibal s'arrêta :

« **Il y a quelque chose d'étrange.**

- **Comment ça ?**

- **Dans l'air. Il y a… Je ne sais pas. Quelque chose ne va pas. Quelque chose a changé pendant la nuit.** »

Sherlock écouta et ce fut lui qui apporta le premier élément de réponse :

« **Le bruit.** »

Il tendit l'oreille, essayant de déterminer ce qui le dérangeait.

« **Il y a beaucoup de bruit. Comme si tous les élèves étaient réveillés et toujours à l'internat, alors qu'à cette** **heure, pratiquement tout le monde devrait déjà être à la cantine. Et puis… Il n'y a pas de cris, pas de bousculades, pas de bruit de course. J'ai l'impression… Que tout le monde est dans sa chambre.** »

Sherlock, curieux, ouvrit la porte et découvrit en effet un couloir désert. Il avait à peine fait un pas dehors qu'une voix au bout du couloir l'interrompu :

« **Sherlock, dans ta chambre. On viendra vous chercher quand vous serez autorisés à en sortir.**

- **Comment ça ?**

- **Plus tard, Sherlock.** »

Sherlock fit demi-tour sur la demande de la surveillante et réintégra la chambre qu'Hannibal n'avait pas quittée :

« **La voix de la surveillante trahit une très grande peur** , indiqua Hannibal, l'air songeur **. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais c'est particulièrement grave,** **Sherlock.** »

Les deux garçons s'assirent sur le lit d'Hannibal, les oreilles tendus dans l'espoir de capter la moindre information. Ils essayèrent de sortir une nouvelle fois mais, apparemment, la surveillante restait en poste au bout du couloir pour s'assurer que tous les élèves restaient bien dans leur chambre. Un moment, Sherlock évoqua l'idée de passer par la fenêtre, d'escalader la façade pour descendre les deux étages et de contourner l'internat pour trouver ce qui était en train de se passer mais au moment où les deux camarades de chambre se levaient pour s'exécuter, la surveillante passa dans le couloir leur indiquant que chaque élève devait se rendre dans la classe de son professeur principal. Hannibal et Sherlock sortirent rapidement de leur chambre. Parmi les discussions qui se tinrent dans le couloir, ils n'arrivaient pas à savoir de manière certaine ce qui se passait. Selon quelques-uns, il y avait eu un incendie pendant la nuit. D'autres disaient que des élèves de première année avaient fait une overdose, d'autres encore allaient même jusqu'à parler de meurtre. L'un dans l'autre, personne ne savait vraiment ce qui s'était passé.

Sherlock et Hannibal quittèrent l'internat, très encadrés, comme tous les autres, par les surveillants. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant leur salle d'anglais et attendirent dans le couloir.

« **Tu sais ce qui se passe, toi ?**

- **Non et toi ?**

- **Tu penses que l'un de nous a fait une connerie ?**

- **C'est pas juste notre étage, ma sœur qui est au collège m'a envoyé un SMS pour me demander ce qu'il se passait.**

- **Y en a plein qui disent que c'est un élève de dernière année.**

- **Un élève de dernière année qui quoi ?**

- **J'en sais rien. Mais j'en sais déjà plus que toi.** »

A ce moment-là, Monsieur Lloyd arriva et toutes les conversations cessèrent. Il avait la mine grave et les joues livides. Il ouvrit rapidement la salle de classe et demanda à tous les élèves de prendre place en silence. Sherlock essaya de lire sur le visage de son professeur ce qui était arrivé mais rien ne lui apparut. Alors il alla s'assoir à côté d'Hannibal, à la place qu'il avait occupé la veille, à la même heure.

Monsieur Lloyd prit place derrière son bureau mais resta debout, le dos bien droit face à sa classe. Quand tous furent installés, le professeur garda le silence presqu'une minute entière avant de prendre la parole d'une voix rendue hésitante par l'effort d'articulation :

« **Jeunes gens, inutile de préciser que j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Une terrible tragédie à frapper notre établissement cette nuit.** »

A cet instant, tout le monde s'attendait plus ou moins à ce que Monsieur Lloyd allait dire ensuite.

« **Ce matin, votre camarade Carl Powers a été retrouvé mort dans son lit.** »

* * *

Et voilààààààà ! Alors, des avis ? Ce qui me préoccupe beaucoup, comme je l'ai déjà dit pleiiiiin de fois, c'est "est-ce que les personnages ne sont pas trop OOC". J'ai galéré à mort pour écrire la conversation entre Hannibal et Alana et je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. Je vous laisse juge. Oh, et dites-moi aussi si vous trouvez qu'un personnage est mis trop en avant par rapport à un autre. Dans ce chapitre, Hannibal est beaucoup plus présent mais c'est pour compenser un peu le chapitre précédent. La question se posera vraiment au fil des prochains chapitres. Le fait est qu'Hannibal comme Sherlock prennent tous les deux beaucoup de place et je ne sais pas s'ils n'empiètent pas un peu l'un sur l'autre.

Enfin voilà, **n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en bien comme en mal** (les deux m'aident à essayer de faire une meilleure fanfic' après tout) et peut-être à dans deux semaines.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMERS :** Je ne possède ni ne gagne rien.

 **BLABLA DE L'AUTEURE :** Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Bon, alors la durée de latence entre ce post et le précédent s'est révélée être deux fois plus longue que prévue mais j'avance lentement sur les deux derniers chapitres. J'avance, hein ! Mais lentement et ils vont surement être plus long que les autres. Donc, l'un dans l'autre, j'ai préféré ralentir le rythme de parution pour éviter de me retrouver à sec après le chapitre 6.

 **Merci à JaneWithTheKeyIsQueen et Artemis pour leurs reviews !**

 **Jane :** Je te l'ai déjà dit par MP, mais je précise au cas où ça intéresse quelqu'un, pour Hannibal, je me baserai uniquement sur ce qui est dit de son enfance dans les livres (que j'adapte à la temporalité présente). J'ignore les détails (trop peu nombreux) de la série.

 **Artemis** **:** Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Pour ta question sur une suite... disons... oui et non. J'ai en tête l'idée d'une suite, oui. Elle se passerait pendant leur année de Terminale (donc ils auraient 17/18 ans donc ils ne seraient pas légalement adultes mais ils seraient psychologiquement plus ou moins comme ils sont montrés dans les séries, donc plus "accomplis" que dans mon histoire actuelle). Mais cette suite n'est qu'à l'état d'idée et je ne la développerai que si cette première partie est jugée suffisamment intéressante. Voilà, voilà !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 : At least don't do the smiling.**

Il y eu un lourd moment de silence, dans la classe d'anglais, tandis que tous les élèves essayaient tant bien que mal de réaliser le sens de la phrase qui venait d'être prononcée.

Et à mesure que la compréhension se faisait, Hannibal sentait de plus en plus de regards se tourner vers lui. Personne ne disait quoi que ce soit, mais tous pensaient la même chose. Brusquement une main se leva dans la salle de classe qu'aucun mouvement n'avait dérangée jusqu'à présent.

« **Monsieur Holmes ?**

- **De quoi est-il mort ?** »

Des chuchotements mécontents s'élevèrent des rangs. Apparemment, la curiosité du brun n'était pas très appréciée.

« **Ça ne vous concerne pas, Monsieur Holmes. Oui, Mademoiselle Hopkins ?**

- **Il va se passer quoi maintenant ?**

- **Nous allons rester dans cette salle de classe un petit moment. Des personnes de la cantine vont passer pour nous apporter notre petit déjeuner ici et nous attendrons les consignes du chef d'établissement… Oui, Monsieur Holmes.**

- **S'ils nous tiennent retenus dans les classes plutôt que dans la cafétéria ou dans la salle de réunion, je suppose que c'est pour s'assurer que les élèves ne puissent pas discuter entre eux. Une telle précaution indique-t-elle qu'on soupçonne des élèves de l'établissement d'avoir tué Carl ?**

- **Ça suffit, Monsieur Holmes. Nous ne parlerons pas de ça, ni ici, ni ailleurs.**

- **Je prends ça pour un oui. Cela signifie que le tueur n'a pas été attrapé sur le fait et qu'il est toujours parmi nous.**

- **Vous venez de gagner une retenue, Monsieur Holmes ! Et je révoque votre droit de sortie de ce week-end. Maintenant, taisez-vous !** »

Sherlock ne répondit plus rien. Il avait toutes les informations qu'il désirait. Il sortit de la poche extérieure de son sac un carnet et un stylo et griffonna un mot rapidement avant de le montrer à Hannibal.

( _Je sais que ce n'est pas toi._ )

Hannibal parcourut des yeux la ligne écrite avant de prendre discrètement le carnet et le stylo des mains de Sherlock.

( _Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas constater l'évidence._ )

( _Me suis dit que ça te rassurait d'avoir quelqu'un qui te croit._ )

( _Je pensais que tu avais une meilleure opinion de moi._ )

Hannibal montra simplement le carnet mais le reprit tout de suite pour continuer à écrire.

( _Tu sais qui est le camarade de chambre de C.P ?_ )

Sherlock n'avait pas encore pris le temps de lire la liste complète des répartitions des chambres mais il savait très bien qui dormait avec Carl Powers. Ce dernier était le neveu du coach de natation, il avait ses petits passe-droit avec l'administration et, depuis qu'il était au collège, il avait toujours partagé sa chambre avec le même garçon. Sherlock reprit son carnet et inscrivit rapidement le nom de l'élève en question avant de le montrer à Hannibal.

( _Tobias Budge._ )

( _Quel genre d'élève ?_ )

( _Aussi idiot et cruel que C.P. Ces 2 là se sont bien trouvés. T.B. est aussi dans l'équipe de natation._ )

Sherlock réfléchit un instant avant d'ajouter _._

( _Si c'est vraiment lui, ils vont vite l'arrêter. C'est tellement évident. Mais impossible de savoir si c'est lui sans aucune info sur le meurtre._ )

De nouveau, il réfléchit avant de couvrir de son écriture fine le morceau de papier.

( _Il y a un truc étrange. Les membres des équipes sportives sont connus pour leur fête de début d'année. Hier soir, C.P. n'aurait pas dû être dans son dortoir mais au village à côté._ )

A ce moment-là, des membres du personnel de cantine firent irruption dans la salle et Sherlock rangea rapidement son carnet et son stylo. Deux serveurs passèrent entre les rangs pour déposer devant chacun une assiette contenant deux tartines, un verre de jus d'orange, et un bol de lait ou de café pour ceux qui le désiraient. Les élèves se firent longuement sermonner afin de prévenir toutes miettes et toutes tâches d'être faites dans la salle qui venait juste d'être lavée puis, enfin, ils purent manger.

L'ambiance était très étrange. Irréelle. Tout le monde avait la mine grave et l'air sérieux et sobre, mais en même temps, chaque élève était très excité par les évènements. Personne n'était vraiment triste. Certains avaient peur, mais Carl Powers était aimablement détesté par la plupart des gens. La seule raison pour laquelle quelques-uns paraissaient touchés par la mort du tyran, c'était parce que le coupable n'était autre que le nouveau venu de Russie et qu'ils se sentaient presqu'insultés que l'étranger ose venir dans leur pays pour tuer leur tyran local.

Quand tous eurent fini leur assiette, le personnel de cantine revint pour tout débarrasser et pour sermonner quelques élèves moins propres que d'autres. Quand le calme fut de nouveau revenu dans la classe, le professeur proposa un petit jeu pour occuper les esprits mais personne n'était particulièrement concentré.

Au bout d'un moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur une surveillante :

« **Bonjours, excusez-moi de vous déranger. Monsieur Lecter, si vous voulez bien venir avec moi.** »

Tous les élèves se mirent à chuchoter en même temps, créant un étrange brouhaha silencieux et Monsieur Lloyd eut le plus grand mal à ramener le silence. Hannibal, de son côté, se leva et fit face à la surveillante :

« **Dois-je prendre mes affaires ?** »

La jeune femme eut l'air de réfléchir intensément avant de répondre :

« **Oui, prenez vos affaires, Monsieur Lecter.** »

Ce n'était pas la réponse la plus engageante des deux possibles, mais l'hésitation de la jeune femme montrait bien qu'il n'était pas encore en état d'arrestation. Il prit donc son sac, passa la bandoulière autour de son cou et suivit la surveillante dans le couloir, jusqu'à l'aile administrative.

Là, il passa devant le bureau du Docteur Bloom –qu'il commençait à bien connaitre – pour être directement introduit dans le bureau du directeur de l'établissement. Monsieur Thomas Harris était assis à son bureau, encadré par deux hommes en costume à la mine grave et à la plaque dorée ostensiblement accrochée à la ceinture.

« **Monsieur Lecter, laissez-moi vous présenter les inspecteurs Lestrade et Crawford. Votre professeur vous a surement déjà appris le triste sort du jeune Carl Powers, ces deux hommes sont là pour l'enquête.**

- **Bonjour messieurs,** articula poliment Hannibal avec un sourire aimable **.**

- **Bonjour jeune homme,** souffla le dénommé Lestrade qui paraissait très jeune pour être policier **.**

- **Si nous pouvions avoir un lieu où nous entretenir tranquillement avec ce garçon ?** demanda Crawford, bien plus âgé, et bien plus sûr de lui.

- **Monsieur Lecter étant mineur, il peut parfaitement demander la présence de ces tuteurs lors de l'in…**

- **Je peux bien avoir une discussion avec ces messieurs de la police** , intervint Hannibal à l'adresse de Monsieur Harris **. Cela ne me dérange pas, et je n'ai rien à cacher.** »

Le directeur sembla réfléchir longuement avant d'hocher la tête. Il indiqua aux policiers qu'il pouvait prendre son bureau pendant que lui-même aller briefer ses équipes. Quand l'homme quitta la pièce, le dénommé Crawford invita le garçon à s'assoir devant le bureau tandis qu'il prenait place dans le fauteuil directorial. Lestrade, quant à lui, prit une chaise et la tira dans un coin de la pièce. Il était évident qu'il était davantage là pour observer qu'autre chose.

« **On t'a dit pourquoi tu as été convoqué, mon garçon ?** demanda Crawford.

- **Non, mais je peux aisément deviner.**

- **Comment ça ?**

- **Un élève avec qui j'ai eu une altercation avant-hier est retrouvé mort ce matin. Une petite heure plus tard, deux agents enquêtant sur le meurtre veulent me parler. Je n'ai pas beaucoup eu à réfléchir.**

- **Donc tu ne nies pas avoir eu une dispute avec la victime ?**

- **Pourquoi nierais-je ?**

- **Tu comprends que cela te rend suspect, non ?  
**

- **Oui, en effet. Mais, heureusement, dans ce pays, il faut plus que de la suspicion pour arrêter quelqu'un. Et vous ne trouverez rien de plus contre moi.** »

Crawford hocha lentement la tête tandis que Lestrade griffonnait sur son carnet :

« **Quel était le sujet de votre dispute ?**

- **Carl Powers est venu insulter un ami à moi et a renversé du yaourt sur la table et sur ma manche.**

- **Et tu n'aimes pas qu'on s'en prenne à tes amis.**

- **Pas plus que je n'apprécie qu'on joue avec la nourriture.** »

Si cette déclaration étonna l'inspecteur Crawford, il n'en montra rien.

« **Où étais-tu cette nuit ?**

- **Mais dans ma chambre, inspecteur.**

- **Personne ne peut l'affirmer, je suppose.**

- **Si, celui qui était dans la chambre avec moi.**

- **Sherlock Holmes, c'est ça ?**

- **Lui-même.**

- **Il était réveillé ?**

- **Nous l'étions tous deux puisque nous parlions ensemble.**

- **Toute la nuit ?**

- **Une majeure partie, en tout cas.** »

L'inspecteur Crawford se tut un instant, jaugeant le garçon du regard, essayant de trouver une hésitation ou une faiblesse. Quand il ne trouva ni l'un ni l'autre, il reprit l'interrogatoire :

« **C'est quand même bien fait, les choses, n'est-ce pas ?**

- **Comment ça, inspecteur ?**

- **Eh bien, le garçon, que tu as menacé de mort devant toute l'école, est tué dans sa chambre pendant la nuit. Pendant cette même nuit, tu es resté éveillé avec un autre élève. L'alibi ne pouvait pas mieux tomber, n'est-ce pas ? Par ailleurs, cet élève qui peut témoigner de ton innocence, c'est justement l'élève que tu as voulu protéger en menaçant la victime. Et il est de notoriété public dans cet établissement que cet ami qui pourrait t'innocenter a déjà eu de nombreuses altercations avec Carl Powers. C'est quand même tout un petit monde qui s'organise étonnement bien, tu ne trouves pas ?**

- **Que j'ai voulu protéger ? Moi ? J'ai voulu protéger quelqu'un ?** »

Crawford fut un peu désarçonné par l'étonnement d'Hannibal qui avait l'air sincère.

« **Le Docteur Bloom m'a dit que tu t'étais disputé avec Carl Powers parce qu'il avait insulté Sherlock et que tu as voulu prendre sa défense.**

- **Ah, je vois. De toute évidence, elle n'a écouté de mon explication que ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Je ne me suis pas disputé à cause ou pour Sherlock. En réalité, je ne me suis même pas vraiment « disputé » avec Carl, je dirais plutôt que…**

- **Pourquoi vous êtes-vous battus si ce n'était pas pour Sherlock ?** »

Hannibal fut prodigieusement agacé qu'on lui coupe la parole ainsi, mais il n'en montra rien, répondant simplement à la question de l'inspecteur Crawford :

« **J'étais pris dans une conversation intéressante, je passais un bon moment avec un futur ami et autour d'un repas tranquille. Il est venu et, très discourtoisement je dois ajouter, nous a interrompu et à briser cet agréable moment sans prendre la peine de s'excuser de quelque manière que ce soit.**

- **Bon d'accord. Il t'a agacé parce qu'il t'a interrompu, et tu l'as frappé parce qu'il a insulté ton ami. Je ne vois pas ce que ça…**

- **Non, vraiment inspecteur, oubliez cette histoire d'insulte. J'ai parlé de Sherlock avec Carl parce que c'était à son propos qu'il nous avait interrompus et j'ai jugé bon de retourner contre lui la menace qu'il avait lui-même utilisée. Mais ce n'est vraiment pas pour Sherlock qu'il y a eu cette altercation. Pour être honnête, j'étais beaucoup plus contrarié par le yaourt.**

- **Le yaourt ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ?**

- **Il était par terre, inspecteur.** »

Hannibal avait dit cette phrase comme s'il agissait de la plus facile des évidences mais qu'il prenait quand même le soin de l'articuler pour que son interlocuteur, visiblement très lent, le comprenne. Crawford resta un moment interdit. Est-ce que ce gamin était en train de se fiche de lui ? Il jeta un regard à son cadet qui, dans un coin de la pièce, continuait à prendre des notes sans se poser de question sur les propos tenus par leur suspect. Finalement, le plus vieux des deux policiers reprit la parole, bien qu'on pouvait toujours entendre de l'incrédulité dans sa voix :

« **De quoi avez-vous parlé qui vous ait tenu toute la nuit, Sherlock et toi ?**

- **De musique.**

- **De musique ? Vraiment ?**

- **Vraiment, inspecteur.** »

Crawford tapota le coin du bureau de ses doigts. Visiblement agacé. Si seulement ce gamin pouvait ne serait-ce qu'avoir l'air de prendre sérieusement ce qui était en train de se passer ! Soupirant pour extérioriser son énervement naissant, l'inspecteur ouvrit le dossier devant lui et le feuilleta un instant :

« **Tu as eu une scolarité chaotique.** »

Hannibal ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas une question. Pourtant, Crawford aurait aimé lire quelque chose dans le regard havane qui lui faisait face. De la colère, de la peur, de la fierté. Mais rien de plus qu'une indifférence courtoise brillait dans les yeux étonnement rouge du garçon.

« **Depuis que tes parents ont déclaré ton adoption en France, il y a de cela trois ans, tu t'es fait expulser de neuf établissements, tous plus réputés les uns que les autres. La moitié d'entre eux ont voulu engager des poursuites contre toi mais l'argent et la persuasion de ton oncle et de ta tante ont mis fin à ces volontés. Tu as commencé par une simple bagarre, et, en fin d'année dernière, tu as mis feu à la chambre d'un de tes camarades alors qu'il était encore dedans. Sacré escalade, tu ne trouves pas ? Un meurtre paraitrait l'étape suivante logique, non ?**

- **Surement. Si on ne prend pas toutes les données en compte, je suppose qu'un esprit un peu prompt peut arriver à cette conclusion.**

- **Quelles données ?**

- **Entre temps, j'ai fait une promesse.**

- **Une promesse ? A qui ?**

- **A une dame de ma connaissance. Je lui ai juré que cette année ne serait pas comme les précédentes. Je lui ai pratiquement promis de mettre fin à cette… escalade comme vous l'appelez.**

- **Je veux bien croire que tu étais sincère au moment où tu as promis ça. Mais peut-être que c'est plus difficile à faire que tu ne le croyais.**

- **Ça ne l'est pas.**

- **Tout ça, c'est plus fort que toi, mon garçon, je peux le comprendre.**

- **Ça n'est pas plus fort que moi.**

- **Tu as eu beau lutter…**

- **J'ai comme l'impression que vous ne m'écoutez pas, inspecteur,** interrompit Hannibal **. Ce n'est pas une lutte. Ce que j'ai fait par le passé, j'ai décidé de le faire. Et tout aussi aisément, je peux décider de ne plus le faire. Quoi qu'il en soit, quels que puissent être vos soupçons, vous n'avez strictement rien contre moi. Alors, arrêter de m'insulter en supposant que ce genre d'interrogatoire me fera avouer un acte que, de toute façon, je n'ai pas commis.** »

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Malgré les mots employés, Hannibal n'avait l'air ni en colère, ni excédé. Crawford le jaugea en silence pendant encore quelques minutes, espérant que l'attente atteigne les nerfs du garçon. En vain. Hannibal restait toujours aussi imperturbable, son aimable sourire en place. Finalement, ce fut l'entrée du directeur qui brisa cette scène à la tension presque tangible.

« **Excusez-moi, vous avez bientôt terminé ? Vous devez encore nous donner les consignes, quant aux autres élèves.**

- **Nous en avons terminé. Raccompagnez ce garçon dans sa classe. Et envoyez-moi son camarade de chambre. Faites en sorte que ces deux-là ne puissent pas se parler avant que je n'ai fini de l'interroger. D'ici à ce que nous ayons fini de prendre sa déposition, nos renforts seront surement arrivés. En attendant gardez vos élèves dans vos classes. Quand toutes les équipes seront sur place, je vous fournirai une liste plus complète des élèves que nous souhaitons interroger. Tous ceux qui ne sont pas sur cette liste pourront reprendre leurs activités normales.** »

Le directeur hocha la tête et appela un surveillant pour qu'il raccompagne Hannibal dans sa classe. Crawford, de nouveau seul avant son collègue, regarda l'adolescent partir la mine soucieuse :

« **Vous pensez que c'est lui ?** demanda Lestrade.

- **Je ne sais pas. Mais ce dont je suis certain, c'est que ce gosse a un sacré problème.**

- **Peut-être qu'il n'a vraiment rien à cacher…**

- **Même les innocents ont peur d'être cru coupable.** »

Quelques minutes plus tard, une surveillante revint accompagné d'un autre élève, grand et mince, les boucles brunes tombant en rangées anarchiques devant ses yeux bleus perçants, sa chemise débraillée et sa cravate à peine noué lui donnant en petit air rebelle et insolent qui déplut immédiatement aux policiers.

« **Assieds-toi, mon garçon .** »

L'interpellé s'exécuta de bonne grâce. Au moins à l'inverse de son camarade, il avait l'air plus expressif. Si seulement son visage n'exprimait pas une excitation heureuse, Crawford aurait pu songer à ce détail comme à une bonne nouvelle.

« **Comment est-il mort ?**

- **Je te demande pardon ?**

- **Powers. Comment est-il mort ?**

- **C'est à moi de poser des questions, jeune homme.**

- **Mais vos questions vont être idiotes et inutiles. Les miennes ne le sont pas. Comment est-il mort ?** »

Crawford retint sa colère avec énormément de professionnalisme. Il prit une profonde inspiration et décida d'ignorer la remarque de l'adolescent :

« **Hannibal Lecter nous a dit que tu étais en mesure affirmer sa présence dans votre chambre au cours de la nuit dernière.**

- **Alors vous accusez Hannibal ? Êtes-vous donc incompétent à ce point ?**

- **Concentrez-vous sur la question et gardez vos commentaires !** ordonna Crawford tout en maitrisant parfaitement le ton de sa voix. »

Sherlock poussa un soupire exagérément dramatique avant de finalement consentir à donner une réponse :

« **Hannibal a été présent à tous les cours de la journée d'hier, vous pouvez demander aux professeurs. A la fin du dernier cours, nous sommes tous les deux allés dans le parc derrière le bâtiment C, au bord du lac. Ensuite il s'est rendu à son rendez-vous, vous pouvez demander au Docteur Bloom. Ensuite au réfectoire, comme pourra le confirmer le personnel qui assurait le service ce jour-là, ensuite il est retourné à l'internat où j'étais déjà. A l'extinction des feux, le surveillant passé nous avertir l'a vu. Nous nous sommes couchés. Puis nous nous sommes réveillés tous les deux peu de temps après, à minuit huit, exactement. Je sais qu'entre l'extinction des feux, qui est à vingt-deux heures trente, et minuit et demi, Steven, qui est le surveillant qui était de garde cette nuit-là, ne dort jamais. Il pourra donc confirmer qu'Hannibal n'a pas quitté la chambre pendant cette période de temps. Et s'il était passé par la fenêtre, je l'aurais entendu. Comme je l'ai ensuite dit, à minuit huit, nous étions tous les deux réveillés. Nous avons discuté toute la nuit, jusqu'au matin.**

- **Vous vous êtes tous les deux réveillés en même temps...**

- **Pour être précis, j'étais réveillé un peu avant Hannibal.**

- **C'est étonnant, tout de même. Que s'est-il passé ?**

- **C'est la rentrée. Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce que des élèves aient du mal à dormir.**

- **Et qu'avez-vous fait cette nuit-là ?**

- **On a parlé, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Vous n'écoutez pas ?**

- **Parlez de quoi ?**

- **De musique.** »

Crawford se tut tandis que Lestrade inscrivait les réponses du garçon et ses impressions sur son carnet. Ça collait. Mais c'était quand même bien étrange…

« **Il a été empoisonné ?** »

Les deux policiers sortirent de leurs pensées et jetèrent un regard étonné à l'adolescent qui les dévisageait de ses yeux perçants.

« **Comment sais-tu cela ?** demanda Crawford, suspicieux.

- **Merci, votre réponse a confirmé mon hypothèse.**

- **Dépêche-toi de répondre, avant que je ne t'rrête. Seul le coupable peut savoir ça, nous n'avons rien dit à personne.**

- **Ne soyez pas ridicule. Si j'étais réellement le coupable, je n'aurais jamais dit cela. D'ailleurs, si j'étais réellement le coupable, croyez-moi, vous ne seriez pas en train de m'interroger en ce moment. Quant à la question « comment je sais », c'est plutôt évident. Vous soupçonnez Hannibal. Ce qui signifie que Tobias Budge, le coupable tout trouvé, n'est pas suffisamment suspect pour que vous n'alliez pas chercher ailleurs. Pourtant, il dort avec Carl et Carl a été retrouvé mort dans sa chambre, pendant la nuit, et n'a été signalé qu'au matin. Ce qui veut dire que Tobias a une explication valable qui justifie le signalement si tardif du corps de son camarade de chambre. La première possibilité, c'est que Carl soit mort pendant que Tobias dormait. Ce qui est très peu probable, d'autant plus que nous étions la nuit après le premier jour d'école, et que l'excitation ou le stress rendent généralement les sommeils très légers. Il existe très peu de mort qui ne réveillerait pas quelqu'un endormi juste à côté de la victime. Rien que le fait d'entrer dans la chambre aurait dû les réveiller. L'autre possibilité est que Carl était déjà mort quand Tobias est venu se coucher. Etant donné que Tobias est connu pour faire le mur et aller en soirée dans le village à côté, ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'il rentre tard et, voyant la silhouette de son camarade sur son lit, qu'il ne se pose pas de question. Mais cela veut dire qu'il n'y avait pas de sang. Il existe plusieurs manières de tuer sans verser la moindre goutte de sang. La strangulation en est une mais, vu le gabarit du sportif, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait beaucoup d'élèves dans cette école qui ait été en mesure de le faire. La deuxième méthode la plus répandue est le poison. Il y en a d'autres, évidemment, mais votre réaction à ma question m'a appris qu'en effet, Carl Powers avait été tué à l'aide d'un poison.** »

Sherlock prit une grande inspiration pour réapprovisionner son cerveau en oxygène après le discours qu'il venait d'enchaîner. Respirer, quelle plaie.

Crawford et Lestrade s'observèrent un moment avant de retourner leur attention vers le gamin en face d'eux. A choisir, ils préféraient encore l'impassibilité d'Hannibal. C'était un peu moins impressionnant et dérangeant. Cependant, les policiers ne savaient pas ce qu'ils jugeaient le plus inquiétant. Que cet adolescent soit capable de deviner tout ça, où qu'ils connaissent les différentes façons de tuer sans faire de bruit et sans verser de sang.

« **Tu… Tu sembles avoir beaucoup réfléchi à la question, jeune homme.**

- **Ce n'est que du bon sens, inspecteur.** »

Il avait un immense sourire qui n'avait rien à faire dans cette situation.

« **Tu connaissais bien Carl Powers ?**

- **Vous m'accusez maintenant ?**

- **Je ne fais que poser une simple question. Pourquoi ? Tu te sens menacé ?** "

Le garçon eut un petit rictus, comme si l'idée l'amusait profondément.

- **Je le connaissais autant que tout le monde ici le connait.**

- **C'est-à-dire ?**

- **C'est-à-dire que la première chose qu'on apprend au nouveau, c'est à ne pas s'approcher de lui, et c'est pour une raison qu'on fait ça.**

- **Tu te sentais en danger ?**

- **Non.**

- **Pourtant, Carl Powers t'a déjà envoyé à l'infirmerie.**

- **C'est un grand parleur qui sait se servir de ces poings mais ça ne va pas au-delà de ça. Et puis, cela fait des années qu'on ne s'est pas battu. Aujourd'hui, il n'aurait plus été en mesure de me battre. Je crois qu'il le savait. Il m'insultait, parfois, mais il n'allait pas vraiment plus loin que ça.**

- **Qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait de voir un autre élève se dresser entre toi et le tyran de l'école ?**

- **Vous parlez d'Hannibal ?** »

Crawford hocha la tête sans détacher ses yeux de ceux de Sherlock, guettant la plus petite des micro-expressions :

« **Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'impression qu'il se dressait entre moi et Carl. Qu'il se dressait contre Carl, oui, mais je ne vois pas ce que je viens faire dans l'équation.**

- **Eh bien, c'est après que Carl t'ait insulté qu'Hannibal s'est énervé.**

- **Il n'avait pas l'air énervé. Et je pense que c'est davantage après que Carl ait dérangé son repas qu'il s'est levé, plutôt qu'après qu'il m'ait insulté. Vous auriez dû poser ces questions à Hannibal, il aurait eu des réponses plus intéressantes et pertinentes… A moins bien sûr que vous ne l'ayez déjà fait. Et que vous vouliez comparer ses réponses aux miennes. Vous l'accusez vraiment ? Je croyais que je venais de vous fournir son alibi** **?**

- **Les dires de son camarade de chambre de seize ans n'ont pas beaucoup de poids.**

- **Alors pourquoi vous m'avez posé la question ? Parce que si j'avais démenti, là, les paroles d'un camarade de chambre de seize ans auraient eu du poids ?**

- **Cet interrogatoire est terminé, Monsieur Holmes !** interrompit Crawford en tentant d'ignorer le sourire victorieux de Sherlock, ravi de l'agacement qu'il entendait dans la voix de l'inspecteur. **Tu peux retourner en classe. Il est possible que des policiers viennent te réinterroger dans les prochains jours.** »

Sherlock se leva, récupéra son sac qu'il avait négligemment fait tomber à ses pieds et se dirigea vers la porte avant d'être interrompu par Crawford, de nouveau :

« **Mon garçon ! Sois certain que nous découvrirons ce qui est arrivé à Carl Powers.** »

Sherlock fit volte-face et offrit un large sourire aux policiers :

« **Bien sûr, inspecteurs. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, surtout, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. Je verrais ce que je peux faire.** »

Et après un salut de la tête, Sherlock quitta le bureau pour rejoindre la salle de classe.

Les jours suivant filèrent dans une ambiance étrange. Tous les professeurs faisaient en sorte de continuer comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, mais tout semblait différent à présent. La police piétinait. Au bout d'un mois, aucune arrestation n'avait été menée et il était à présent évident qu'au train où allaient les choses, le coupable n'allait pas être découvert. Pourtant, tous les élèves de l'Académie savaient bien qui avait fait le coup.

A mesure que les jours passaient, la tension montait d'un cran autour d'Hannibal. Il y avait de plus en plus de regards à la dérobée, de murmures sur son passage. Et l'indifférence de l'adolescent vis-à-vis de toutes les accusations silencieuses ne faisait que renforcer le jugement de ses camarades de classe. La tension et l'ambiance électrique ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer. Tous, même les anciennes victimes de Carl, paraissaient en vouloir au lituanien et condamnaient jusqu'à sa simple présence dans leur école. Certains des anciens amis de Powers avaient fait le serment de le venger. Quelques pièges et embuscades avaient été tendus à l'intention d'Hannibal mais tous échouèrent. Personne ne posait jamais de questions sur les bleus et les membres cassés des élèves de dernières années. Pourtant, le fait qu'Hannibal lui-même n'eut jamais à se rendre à l'infirmerie et n'arbora jamais la moindre marque de coup ne dissuada pas les vendettas contre lui. Au contraire, on commençait à lui en vouloir d'être aussi intouchable, aussi supérieur, aussi sûr de lui.

Sherlock, lui, se fichait de ce que les autres élèves pensaient. Il appréciait chaque jour davantage son camarade de chambre. Il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un d'intéressant et d'intelligent dans cette école de fades idiots. Il passait ses journées à l'observer en essayant de déduire des choses, et ses nuits à discuter avec lui et à se livrer. Hannibal lui donnait cette étonnante et nouvelle impression qu'il existait enfin quelqu'un qui serait en mesure de le comprendre. Ainsi, même si lui-même n'avait rien appris de nouveau sur le lituanien, il lui racontait ce qui lui passait par la tête, que ce soit ses suppositions sur le nom des amants d'Irène, la plus belle fille du lycée, ou ses accès de fureur après chaque nouveau coup de fil de son frère. Hannibal écoutait, comprenait, admirait l'intelligent et apaisait les doutes. Avec le temps, Sherlock commença évidemment à se rendre compte que cette relation n'était qu'à sens unique. Lui-même n'aidait absolument pas Hannibal –quand bien même le lituanien semblait avoir beaucoup plus de problèmes, surtout à l'école, que le britannique-, ne connaissait finalement pas grand-chose de lui et de sa famille, et ne l'écoutait pas aussi attentivement que lui-même était écouté. Mais après tout, Sherlock n'avait pas une réputation d'égocentré pour rien, et cette relation à sens-unique lui allait très bien. Il se contentait simplement de réveiller Hannibal avant que ne commence réellement chacune de ses terreurs nocturnes et, pour ça, son camarade de chambre semblait lui en être particulièrement reconnaissant, quoi qu'il ne soit pas aussi reconnaissant que pour le fait que Sherlock n'ait jamais posé la moindre question sur cette « Mischa » qu'il appelait toutes les nuits sans exception.

En réalité, Sherlock n'avait jamais été aussi heureux au lycée. Le fait d'avoir trouvé un genre d'alter ego, un égal mais différent de lui, rendait sa vie à l'Académie supportable, voire passionnante même s'il l'admettait difficilement. Il en venait même à apprécier les cours et les devoirs quand il pouvait les faire avec Hannibal et que son esprit pouvait enfin être challengé. La seule ombre sur ce magnifique tableau était le meurtre de Carl Powers dont il ne savait toujours rien et qui le rendait malade de curiosité. Pourtant, les jours et les semaines passaient facilement et agréablement, malgré ses trop nombreuses questions sans réponses, malgré l'antipathie des autres élèves, malgré les doigts pointés dans le noir, malgré les agressions ratées de plus en plus fréquentes à l'encontre d'Hannibal.

Cependant, cette situation, quoi que plaisante, ne pouvait pas durer et arriva un jour où la tension autour du lituanien fut trop forte. Pas pour le lituanien. Pour les autres élèves. Excédés par l'échec de toutes leurs tentatives d'intimidation, ils se mirent en tête de confronter directement et ouvertement leur adversaire. A plusieurs.

Le samedi, à l'Académie privée de Conan Doyle, était réservé aux options. Le matin à l'option artistique, l'après-midi à l'option sportive. Ce samedi matin-là, Hannibal était donc dans l'un des studios du bâtiment D, assis sur le banc du grand piano à queue qui se dressait au centre de la pièce. Avec lui, il y avait Sherlock qui jouait distraitement de son violon, et trois autres élèves qui complétaient le groupe des rares élus à être suffisamment à l'aise avec leur instrument et le solfège pour être dispensés de cours et avoir la possibilité d'accéder, en autonomie, à ce studio afin de pratiquer comme ils l'entendaient. Hannibal était donc tranquillement assis ce jour-là. Il faisait danser ses doigts sur le clavier de l'instrument, caressant sensuellement les touches et se concentrant sur sa mélodie, ignorant celles qui s'élevaient des autres instruments autour. C'était assez pénible de devoir partager la pièce avec d'autres élèves qui apprenaient des morceaux différents, mais Hannibal était parfaitement capable d'ignorer totalement le monde qui l'entourait. Il jouait donc le troisième mouvement de la Sonate bien connue de Beethoven, les yeux fermés, si bien qu'il aurait pu ne pas voir les dix élèves qui entrèrent en même temps dans le studio. Mais comme ils avaient la discrétion d'un troupeau de bovins, Hannibal les entendit et ouvrit les yeux. Dans sa vision périphérique, il put voir les trois élèves qu'il ne connaissait pas quitter discrètement le studio, effrayés. Sherlock, lui, et bien qu'Hannibal supposait qu'il savait très bien ce qui était en train de se passer, n'avait pas bougé et, les yeux fermés, avachi sur un rebord de fenêtre, il continuait à pincer aléatoirement les cordes de son violon, lui arrachant des notes disharmoniques.

Hannibal détailla enfin les nouveaux arrivants. Il s'agissait d'élèves de dernière année. Le groupe des sportifs, ceux qui avaient l'honneur de porter les couleurs de l'Académie lors des compétitions inter-établissement, formait une caste très fermée et très solidaire. Alors, quand Carl Powers, l'un des leurs, avait été tué, tous les idiots de dernières années qui faisaient des études sportives s'étaient promis de venger leur frère tombé au combat. C'était eux, principalement, qui avaient attaqué Hannibal ces deux derniers mois, depuis la mort de Powers. Le lituanien avait pensé qu'avec le temps et les échecs ces idiots seraient passés à autre chose. Il avait eu tort, de toute évidence.

« **Sherlock ?** »

L'interpellé leva les yeux vers son ami. Hannibal savait très bien comment tout ceci allait se finir et il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'avoir Sherlock à ses côtés quand viendrait le temps de rendre les coups. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il était obligé d'avouer que Sherlock l'inquiétait davantage que les dix jeunes adultes qui lui faisaient face. Il redoutait un peu que sa manière de se battre, sa violence, son comportement face au danger, sa cruauté même, n'aident son ami à faire quelques déductions sur son passé qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'il fasse. C'était une chose de savoir qu'il s'était fait viré de son ancien établissement et qu'il était capable de se battre, s'en était une autre de le voir tabasser des gamins de son âge sans aucune forme de sentiment ni de réaction.

« **La matinée est pratiquement finie. Tu penses que tu pourrais aller réserver une table à la cafeteria pendant que je m'entretiens avec nos camarades ? J'ai peur que toutes les places ne soit prise si nous attendons trop longtemps.** »

Sherlock n'était pas idiot. Il savait exactement qu'Hannibal voulait l'éloigner poliment. Pourtant, il hésita un moment. Cette situation lui rappelait à quel point Hannibal le tenait éloigné de lui. Il se demandait s'il ne devait pas braver les défenses de son ami et lui porter assistance. Mais l'air aimable et décontracté d'Hannibal le poussa à ranger son violon et à se diriger vers la sortie sans rien dire. Il était reconnaissant au lituanien de l'accepter tel qu'il était, la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire était de faire preuve de la même courtoisie à l'égard de son camarade. En passant devant le groupe d'élèves de terminale, Sherlock essaya de jauger, d'après leur attitude et leur comportement, leurs intentions… Ca ne s'annonçait quand même pas bien pour Hannibal.

Une fois que la porte se fut refermée sur Sherlock, Tobias, qui guidait le groupe, prit la parole :

« **Les flics sont trop cons pour t'arrêter. Mais nous, on sait que c'est toi.** »

Hannibal n'avait pas arrêté de jouer. Que ce soit pendant l'arrivée du petit groupe, pendant sa discussion avec Sherlock, pendant le départ de ce dernier ou pendant les accusations de Tobias. Encore à présent, les doigts d'Hannibal courraient avec grâce et fluidité sur les touches du clavier, alors que ses yeux se baladaient paresseusement d'un de ses adversaires à l'autre, sans jamais avoir l'air soucieux ni même concerné par ce qui était en train de se dérouler.

« **Tu nous entends, connard !** cria Tobias, visiblement furieux par l'attitude de son cadet. **On sait ce que t'as fait !**

- **Quel effet cela fait-il, Tobias ?** »

Les élèves de Terminale se regardèrent, désarçonnés par le détachement de leur future victime.

« **De quoi ?** lâcha finalement l'interrogé.

- **Quel effet cela fait-il ? De savoir qu'on a dormi toute une nuit à côté du cadavre de son meilleur ami ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait quand tu l'as appris ? Tu te sentais… souillé ? Apeuré ? Coupable ? Ou en colère, peut-être. Mais contre qui te sentais-tu en colère, Tobias ? Contre le tueur ? Ou contre toi-même ? Ou peut-être même que ça ne t'a rien fait. Peut-être que tu te trouves monstrueux d'avoir dormi à côté du corps encore chaud de ton meilleur ami sans que cela ne perturbe les beaux rêves que tu faisais.**

- **FERME-LA !** »

Tobias, fou de rage, abattit de toutes ses forces ses deux poings gigantesques sur le piano à queue qui se brisa aussitôt dans une explosion de copeaux de bois, de touches d'ivoires, de cordes rompues et de notes de musiques dissonantes. Hannibal resta quelques secondes interdit, au milieu des restes de ce piano qu'il avait appris à aimer au fil des samedis, ses mains toujours tendues devant lui, ne caressant à présent plus que du vide. Il sentit quelque chose de froid, de calme mais d'implacable monter en lui. Tobias ne casserait plus jamais un piano de sa vie. Lentement, Hannibal se leva. Il défit le bouton de sa veste, ôta cette dernière, la plia soigneusement et la posa sur le banc couvert de velours. Puis, d'un geste si rapide que personne ne put le comprendre et encore moins le prévoir, Hannibal saisit un morceau de bois au sol, fit un bond en avant et le planta de toutes ses forces dans la main de Tobias. Ensuite, il se redressa et envoya son poing dans la mâchoire du garçon le plus près de sa victime.

Le reste fut une explosion confuse de coups et de violences. Du moins pour les élèves de terminales. Car l'esprit d'Hannibal resta clair et concentré, parfaitement conscient de ce qui se passait tout autour. Il était d'ailleurs le seul à la présence d'esprit suffisante pour ramasser des armes autour de lui et, par conséquent, il faisait des dégâts beaucoup plus importants que ses adversaires. Par ailleurs, il savait se battre. Et il savait ce que c'était que la violence, la vraie. Ses adversaires, élevés dans un cocon protecteur, qui prenaient la bagarre pour un sport et qui considérait un coup de poing comme le summum de l'agression, n'avaient strictement aucune chance contre lui. Le sang vola, les cris retentirent et l'insupportable manifestation de violence ne prit fin que quand trois surveillants, affolés entrèrent en même temps dans la pièce et virent Hannibal, au milieu des Terminales au sol. L'élève de Première était assis sur le ventre de Tobias et le ruait de coup, méthodiquement, calmement, réduisant son visage à des lambeaux sanguinolents sans la moindre trace d'émotion sur le sien.

Les surveillants durent s'y mettre à trois pour séparer le bourreau de sa victime mais, dès qu'Hannibal se sentit partir en arrière sous la force des adultes, il cessa aussitôt de se battre et se tint, droit et calme, au milieu du chaos, regardant les surveillants d'un air aimable, totalement indifférent aux gémissements qui s'élevaient autour de lui.

Et, entre l'effroi dans les yeux des surveillants, la douleur sur le visage des élèves et les morceaux de piano ensanglantés, Hannibal était bien le seul élément calme du tableau.

« **S'en est fini de toi !** fit l'un des surveillants, aussi terrifié que furieux et dégouté. »

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des commentaires, bons comme mauvais. Vous savez que c'est le seul salaire des auteurs de ce site ;) Sur ce, à la prochaine !

mutex/ocfipreoqyfb/mutex


End file.
